Le Boulevard des rêves brisés
by Lightman5
Summary: Cal se retrouve dans une période où il refait face à son passé et à ses souvenirs...Il n'arrive pas à tourner la page et s'engouffre un peu plus chaque jour dans l'obscurité . Voyant son ami dépérir , Gillian va tenter de l'aider à avancer , cela ne restera pas sans conséquence pour leur relation (Avec de l'humour en avançant dans l'histoire parce que je peux pas m'en empêcher XD)
1. Chapter 1 : Dans l'obscurité

Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages de la série Lie to me* ne m'appartient ( sauf ceux que j'ai créé ) et je ne touche ni de petits bouts de papiers rectangulaires ni de petites pièces rondes .

**Note : ** Cette histoire se situe après la saison 3 .

**Conseille : ** Sur mon site de FF ( voir mon profil l'adresse est donnée ) , des musiques seront proposées pour chaque chapitre posté . . Et comme je le dis souvent à une personne qui va se reconnaître: ferme tes volets , mets tes écouteurs et lis la fic ! lol ( **_Le blog est mit sur pause pour le moment )_**

**Ps** : **En raison de cette pause je vous mettrais juste les titres de musique à lire avec les chapitres , après libre à vous de lire avec ou sans :) **

Allez je vous embête pas plus , Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le Boulevard des rêves brisés **

**Chapitre 1 : Dans L'Obscurité ( Musique : The city at Night - Courrier )**

La nuit était enfin tombée sur la capital , c'était la seule chose qu'il attendait depuis qu'il avait dû quitter son lit pour aller travailler . Cette obscurité était pour lui synonyme de liberté , de camouflage et de défouloir . Tout le monde pouvait devenir ce qu'il souhaitait être en quelques heures sans avoir le regard scrutateur de votre voisin vous jugeant sur vos actes non réfléchit . C'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé d'aller dans cette banlieue chaude de Washington qu'il connaissait si bien , c'était pour cela qu'il avait voulu entrer dans cette entrepôt miteux où chaque soir se réunissait une trentaine de personnes déchainés autour d'un combat de rue improvisé . Ces derniers venaient d'horizons différents et de classes différentes . Mais tous étaient venus pour une seule chose , oublier ses malheurs d'aujourd'hui et d'hier ...

Alors que le combat de deux hommes faisait rage sur le ring , il entendit soudainement un homme derrière lui l'interpeller . Dés lors il se retourna pour chercher la personne qui scandait son prénom à plusieurs reprises . Cela ne fut pas une tache facile à cause d'un attroupement d'individus qui criait et gesticulait dans tout les sens pour supporter l'homme sur lequel ils avaient misé leur argent .

Mais c'est quelques secondes plus tard qu'il reconnu un homme brun , habillé d'une veste en cuir sortir de la foule .

«- Hey mon vieil ami !» Déclara l'homme à la veste en cuir en écartant ses deux bras pour lui offrir une accolade .

«- Mike ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?» Répliqua t-il tout en acceptant la bref embrassade .

«- Bah comme toi ! J'apprécie le match ! Ça fait longtemps qu'on t'as pas vu dans ce genre d'endroit ! Un brin nostalgique ?»

«- Ça doit être ça ...» Répondit-il en se reculant légèrement d'un pas .»

«- C'est vrai qu'on a eu de bon souvenir ... m'enfin ! Tu as parié sur qui ?!»

«- Personne , je suis juste venu regarder .»

«- Ah toujours à observer hin ! Tu ne changeras jamais à ce que je vois . Mais tu as tort car aujourd'hui tu pourrais te faire pas mal de fric ! Tu vois le grand baléze chauve avec des tatouages à gauche du ring ?» Demanda Mike en pointant du doigt l'homme qui mesurait au moins un bon mètre 80 .

«- Ouais .»

«- Il s'appel Ricardo , il vient de Cuba . Il est ici pour se faire du fric afin de l'envoyer à sa famille qui est resté au pays . Alors j'peux te dire qu'il va pas se laisser faire par l'autre gringalet en face ! J'te pari dix contre un qu'il va le mettre k-o avant la fin du troisième round !»

«- À ta place j'en serais pas si sûr ...»

«- Tu rigoles j'espère ! T'as vu comment il est baraqué comparer à l'autre mexicain !»

«- C'est pas la masse le plus important c'est la technique . Ton Ricardo à une blessure à la hanche gauche , j'ai vu de la douleur passer sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il essayait de donner un coup de poing de la main gauche . Si son adversaire s'en aperçoit il est foutu ...»

«- Mouais bah j'espère que t'as tort parce que le trois quart des personnes ici ont misé sur le cubain et moi aussi !»

«- Ah bah ça change tout ! Attends moi ici je reviens !»

«- Hey tu vas où ?!»

Il ne répondit rien à son ami et il se faufila dans la foule jusqu'à trouver deux hommes assis derrière une table avec une caisse remplie de billet .

«- Je mises 200 dollars sur le mexicain !»

Surpris l'homme qui s'occupait de la caisse prit l'argent et déclara avec un accent latino .

«- Tu fais une grosse erreur amigo !»

«- on verra bien .»

Après cela il se dirigea jusqu'au ring improvisé et attendit patiemment dans un coin que le deuxième round soit sonné . Il pria intérieurement que le jeune homme sur qui il avait parié ne s'écroule pas dans les quelques minutes qui restaient . Mais heureusement pour lui , il avait su esquiver tout les coups en se déplaçant très rapidement autour de son adversaire . Et c'est avec un certain soulagement que la fin du second round fut proclamé . Il s'approcha discrètement du mexicain , puis il l'interpella afin de lui glisser quelques mots au creux de son oreille.

L'objectif atteint il revint auprès de Mike avec un joyeux sourire sur les lèvres .

«- Qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?» Demanda Mike intrigué .

«- J'ai suivis ton conseille et j'ai parié !»

«- Aah ! Pour une fois que tu suis mes conseils !»

«- Ouais .» Ria t-il légèrement .

Le troisième round débuta , le combattant nommé Ricardo donna quelques frappes dans le vide suite aux multiples esquives de l'autre homme . Quand subitement le cubain réussit à donner un grand coup dans la mâchoire de son adversaire . Celui-ci tomba à terre sous la force de l'attaque . Dès lors le compte à rebours pour sonner la fin du combat débuta sous les cris de joies et de colères des spectateurs .

«- À moi l'argent !» S'exclama Mike .

«- Un combat n'est jamais finit tant que le décompte du K-O n'est pas terminé .»

Et c'est deux secondes avant la fin que le mexicain réussit à se relever péniblement avec un regard haineux placardé sur son visage.

L'arbitre les sépara puis donna à nouveau le départ pour combattre . Ricardo se déplaça lentement sur le ring puis il décida de frapper de son poing droit dans la mâchoire de son adversaire . Ce dernier plus rapide esquiva le coup et en profita pour en mettre un énorme dans la côte gauche de son ennemi . Étant son gros point faible il hurla de douleur et s'écroula à genoux sur le sol . Et puisque dans un combat de rue il n'y avait pas vraiment de règle , le jeune homme colla son adversaire au tapis grâce à un coup de pied bien placé dans son estomac . Tel David et Goliath , le géant vaincu resta cloué à terre . L'arbitre entama le décompte et sous la surprise général le mexicain gagna la partie.

«- Bah merde ...» Jura Mike stupéfait par la scène qu'il venait d'assister .

«- Bon bah il me reste plus qu'à prendre mon argent !»

«- Quoi ... Attends une minute , tu as parié sur l'autre comabattant ?!»

Il ne répondit rien mais l'énorme sourire sur son visage en disait long sur le choix de son pari .

Alors qu'il s'éloignait pour aller chercher son dû , Mike s'exclama à haute voix à cause de la foule autour d'eux .

«- Hey Cal !»

«- Yep ?» Répondit-il tout en marchant à reculons .

«- Bien joué .»

Cal lui renvoya un fin sourire puis disparu dans la foule .

_**À suivre ...**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Nouvelle Dispute

Fan du jour , Bonjour ! Et voici un nouveau Chapitre pour ceux qui suivent cette histoire , en espérant que cela vous plaît ...

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Nouvelle Dispute ( Musique : Endless conversation - The Alternate Routes)**

«- Cal .»

«- ... »

«- Cal !»

«- Hin quoi ?!» Demanda légèrement surpris l'homme à moitié affalé sur la table de réunion y dormant presque.

«- Tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! Je te parle de chose importante et tu fais la sourde oreille !»

«- Mais si Gillian j'técoutes . C'est juste que mes yeux doivent être fermés pour que je me concentre sur ta voix ...»

«- Vraiment ? Et bien dis moi de quoi je venais de te parler alors ?»

Cal fronça ses sourcils et se redressa légèrement de sa chaise . Il posa ensuite son coude sur la table puis plaça sa tête dans le creux de sa main. Il observa le visage de son amie et y vit une certaine colère. S'il ne répondait pas dans les secondes qui suivaient il était bon pour une dispute interminable.

«- Alors ?» S'impatienta la psychologue debout les deux mains sur ses hanches.

«- Et bien tu parlais ... Du budget !» Déclara t-il avec un mouvement de sa main libre.

«- Oui ... Mais encore ...»

«- Qu'il ... Qu'il était dans le rouge ?!»

«- C'est une question ou une affirmation ?»

«- Laquelle va m'éviter la dispute ?» Grimaça t-il .

«- Bon sang Cal ! C'est bien ce que je disais tu n'as rien écouté !»

«- Rien , c'est un peu exagéré .»

«- Ah oui j'oubliais ! Lorsque que je t'ai dis qu'il était possible qu'on renvoie des personnes avant la fin du mois à cause du manque d'argent , tu m'a toute suite proposé Loker ! Mais après ça ...?!»

«- Honey ...»

«- Oh non le coup du Honey ça va pas marcher cette fois-ci Cal ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse de faire ce genre de réunion ! Et Ben non ! Mais on est obligé car si on a aucun plan d'action , on peut mettre la clef sous la porte !»

«- Tu n'exagères pas un peu là.»

«- Ah bon parce que tu trouves que j'exagère ! Tu veux que je te ressorte les comptes !»

«- J'crois que je peux m'en passer.»

«- Arrêtes de faire le mariole Cal ! On est dans une situation grave et toi tout ce que tu trouves à faire c'est de l'humour!»

«- Mais on va rebondir , on a toujours rebondit !»

«- Ça se voit que tu ne t'ai jamais intéressé aux comptes !»

«- Et on comprend pourquoi ...»

«- La moitié de nos actionnaires veulent vendre leur action du Lightman Group ! Et s'il n'y à plus d'actionnaire il n'y aura plus de société !»

«- Et pourquoi ils vendraient leur part du jour au lendemain ?»

«- Tu demandes pourquoi ?! Mais parce qu'il n'y a plus d'argent Cal ! Et s'il n'y a plus d'argent , les actionnaires ne nous ferons plus confiance ! Parce que TU refuses toutes les enquêtes que tu dictes comme non intéressantes !»

«- Les affaires de vélo volé et de couple cocu ne sont pas fait pour nous !» Répliqua t-il amèrement tout en se levant de son siège .

«- Parce que tu crois qu'on a encore le choix ! Si on ne trouve pas de l'argent pour rembourser nos dettes avant la fin du mois , on pourras dire adieux à plusieurs années de travail !»

«- Et bien tant pis la boîte coulera qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dises !»

«- Tu le prends comme ça ?! Pour moi il y a pas de problème , je sais que je pourrais trouver du boulot après . Mais je te ferais dire qu'il n'y a pas que nous dans cette société ! Il y a aussi des employés ! Des employés qui ont des familles à nourrir et dont certains d'entre eux n'ont pas de diplôme ! Comme Ria par exemple ! Tu te sens de leur dire qu'ils n'auront plus de travail et peut-être même pas de prime de licenciement !»

«- Si cela devait arrivé , j'en prendrais l'entière responsabilité ! Je suis le patron et j'assumerais mes actes !»

«- Je te signale qu'on est associé ! Donc la responsabilité sera partagée et je ne veux pas payer pour tes actes à toi !»

Cal énervé allait répondre quelque chose à sa collègue mais s'arrêta subitement en voyant les quelques personnes dans le couloir intrigués qui les observaient se disputer ,de l'autre côté de la vitre.

«- Cal ?!»

Ce dernier fatigué par tout cela se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte afin de sortir de la salle de réunion.

«- Je peux savoir où tu vas ?! On a pas finit je te signale !»

«- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air !» Déclara t-il acerbe suivis de près par Gillian dans le couloir.

«- On a toujours pas trouvé de solution aux problèmes !»

«- J'irais à Las-Vegas jouer au poker !»

«- Tu y es interdis je te ferais dire !»

«- Ria ira à ma place !»

«- Elle ne sait pas y jouer !»

«- Et bien je lui apprendrais !» Répondit Cal sur un ton ne laissant aucune chance de répliquer.

Alors que Cal s'apprêtait à sortir du bâtiment Gillian le retint par le bras et le positionna face à elle . Celui-ci soupira et la regarda d'un œil exacerbé .

«- Je sais pas ce que tu as en ce moment Cal mais tu n'es plus le même . Tu viens tard au boulot , fatigué , énervé , tu te moques de tout , tu empestes même par moment l'alcool et le tabac ! Dis moi ce qui t'arrives , peut-être que je pourrais t'aider ?!»

«- Je suis assez grand pour gérer mes problèmes. J'ai pas besoin que tu me maternes !» Affirma t-il en lançant un dernier regard signifiant que la discutions était close.

Et c'est sur cette dernière réplique qu'il laissa une Gillian accablé par ses propos . Même si celle-ci ne le montra pas sur son visage , cela la toucha profondément.

**_À suivre ..._**


	3. Chapter 3 : Un moyen d'oublier

**Note :** Un passage avec quelques grossièretés , mais ne vous inquiétez pas Cal va vite régler ce problème lol

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : un moyen d'oublier ( Musique : The fear - Ben Howard )**

Alors qu'il marchait depuis plusieurs heures dans les rues orageuses de Washington, sa colère en lui était toujours aussi vive . Il n'en pouvait plus de tout cela ... De cette vie, de ses disputes à répétitions avec Gillian , de ses problèmes au boulots, de ses problèmes personnelles ...

Il avait besoin d'évacuer tout ça et par n'importe quel moyen. Une pluie violente commençait à s'abattre soudainement sur lui et des éclairs fusèrent dans tout les sens. La tête basse, les mains dans les poches il continuait de vagabonder sous cet orage imperturbable. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à pardonner et à avancer ...

Des multiples questions traversèrent son esprit torturé quand il vit de l'autre côté de la rue un bar qu'il connaissait assez bien . Il décida de traverser la rue en évitant soigneusement les voitures qui passaient puis il pénétra dans l'établissement. Il se passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et il se dirigea vers le comptoir du bar afin de s'y accouder.

«- Salut Cal !» S'exclama le barman en reconnaissant le client qui venait de s'assoir.

«- Salut Charlie ...» Répliqua l'expert en mensonge sur un ton quelques peu blasé.

«- Ouh toi ça va pas ! Je te connais quand tu fais cette tête c'est qu'il y a un problème !»

Déclara Charlie tout en nettoyant un verre à l'aide d'un chiffon.

«- Probablement ... Dit-il en se passant une main lasse sur son visage.»

«- Un petit remontant ?»

«- Ouais ça me ferais pas de mal ...»

«- Comme d'habitude Whisky avec glaçon ?»

«- Sans cet fois-ci.»

«- Ok chef , c'est partit !»

Pendant que Charlie préparait la boisson de son client régulier , Cal croisa ses deux bras sur le comptoir pour y poser sa tête.

«- Et voilà ! Un Whisky sans glaçon !» Déclara le barman en faisant glisser le verre jusqu'a Cal .

Celui-ci releva péniblement sa tête puis posa un coude sur le bar pour y soutenir celle-ci de sa main . Il prit son verre de l'autre et fit tournoyer le liquide en regardant le fond comme hypnotisé.

«- Aller raconte moi ce qui te tracasse tant ?» Questionna Charlie inquiet par son comportement.

«- Rien tout va bien ...» Répliqua Cal en buvant cul sec le contenu.

«- Je vois bien que non , vu la manière dont tu bois ton verre ...»

«- Sert moi en un autre s'il te plaît.»

«- Ok mais va y doucement ... C'est pas du sirop non plus !»

«- Ouais ouais ...»

Charlie remplie un autre verre et le plaça une nouvelle fois face à Cal.

«- Un chagrin d'amour peut-être ?»

«- ... »

« C'est pas ça ? Pourtant la dernière fois que je t'ai vu dans cet état c'était pour une dispute avec un fille . Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Gina ... Gianna ...»

«- Gillian ...» Finit par dire Cal en prenant le verre pour le boire d'une traitre.

«- Oui c'est ça Gillian ! Tu étais énervé parce qu'elle avait trouvé un autre Jules , qui pour toi était un abrutis infinis qui ne la méritait pas . Je m'en souviens très bien tu avais bu bière sur bière jusqu'à t'écrouler par terre !»

«- Mouais peut-être ... Sert moi en un autre ...»

Le barman fit une moue dépité puis lui servit un autre verre.

«- Aaah les femmes toutes les mêmes hin ?!»

S'exclama un homme à ses côtés un peu éméché . «Elle vous dises qu'elle vous aime , alors vous vous marier , vous êtes le plus heureux des hommes et soudainement du jour au lendemain elle vous quitte sans explication pour un autre connard !»

Cal ne répondit rien mais bu une gorgé de son alcool.

«- Toutes les mêmes j'vous dis !»

L'expert en mensonge fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu et bu une nouvelle fois du liquide.

«- J'suis sûr qu'à l'heure où j'vous parle votre donzelle est entrain de se taper l'autre salopard !»

Cal n'appréciant pas les paroles de son voisin serra son poing sur la table mais ne prononça toujours aucun mot.

«- J'vous le dis moi ! Toutes des putes ces femmes !»

Ne se contenant plus Cal se leva et décrocha un magnifique crochet du droit direct dans la mâchoire du type bourré . Ce-dernier tomba de sa chaise et s'écroula sur le sol sous les regards ahuris des autres clients . L'expert en mensonge secoua sa main devenue douloureuse par le coup donné puis pointa du doigt l'homme au sol en s'exclamant d'un ton colérique .

«- Ne re-dis plus jamais ça t'as compris !»

L'homme au sol posa une main sur sa joue puis se releva avec difficulté.

«- Ah ouais ?! Sinon quoi ?! Tu vas me frapper une seconde fois ?»

«- Ça se pourrait bien !»

«- O-K ! Tout le monde se calme je crois que vous avez un peu trop bu donc vous allez gentiment vous rassoir et ...» Tenta Charlie pour les calmer.

«- Ta Gillian est entrain de se faire tout les mecs de la ville !»

«- T'aurais pas du dire ça mon pote !» Lui répondit Cal amèrement en lui présentant son poing serré.

«- Bah va y j't'attends ! Viens !»

Cal commença à frapper l'énergumène de ses poings mais celui-ci ne se démonta pas pour autant et riposta de plus belle . Les coups fusèrent de toute part . Cal tomba même une fois par terre mais se releva dans l'instant en remarquant que son adversaire lui avait pété l'arcade sourcilière.

Par vengeance il attrapa l'homme par le col et le projeta vers des tables . Une d'entre elles se brisa et l'homme éméché un peu déboussolé ne se rendit même pas compte que Cal en avait profité pour s'approcher de lui pour lui donner plusieurs coup dans sa mâchoire . Sous cette grande violence le barman assez imposant par sa carrure se déplaça pour s'interposer entre les deux hommes . Enfin surtout pour stopper Cal qui se déchaînait sans ménagement sur le pauvre homme devenu inconscient à force de recevoir des coups .

«- Cal ! C'est bon arrête toi ! Tu vas le tuer !»

Mais le concerné continuait toujours de frapper , comme si celui-ci était possédé.

«- Cal ! Tu m'entends !» Cria le barman pour résonner son ami.

Les protestations n'eurent aucun effet sur le tortionnaire qui continua son action. Charlie n'eu pas d'autre choix que de tirer Cal en arrière pour l'éloigner de sa victime.

«- C'est bon Cal !»

Celui-ci légèrement désorienté tituba de droite à gauche.

«- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?! C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça !»

Cal muet essuya de sa main du sang qui coulait de sa bouche puis regarda les têtes choqués des personnes présentent dans le bar.

«- Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Cal .»

«- Ouais ...»

L'expert en langage corporel commença à partir quand Charlie le retint par l'épaule.

«- Attends ! Donne moi tes clefs de voiture il est hors de question que tu conduises dans cet état !»

«- T'es pas ma mère je te signale !»

«- Non mais je suis ton ami et il est pas question que tu provoques un accident !»

Charlie lui présenta sa main droite et attendit que Cal veuille bien lui donner les clefs.

Ce dernier sembla réfléchir quelques instant puis après mure réflexion il chercha l'objet dans ses poches et le lâcha dans la main du barman.

«- Merci ! Tu connais quelqu'un qui pourrait te ramener ? Ou tu veux que je t'appels un taxi peut-être ?»

«- Nan c'est bon... J'vais débrouiller seul...

Comme d'habitude ... Marmonna t-il pour lui même .»

«- Ok comme tu veux ...»

Cal ouvrit la porte de l'établissement quand Charlie déclara avant que celui-ci sorte.

«- Pas de bêtise Cal ! Ok ?!»

L'homme ne répondit rien et sortit en claquant la porte.

**_À suivre ..._**

* * *

Vous aimez :P ?

Merci Zaza pour ta review !


	4. Chapter 4 : Questionnement

_Fan du soir bonsoir ! _Je vous poste le chapitre 4 car les deux précédents chapitres étaient un peu court ;) N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer des reviews si vous avez une quelconque remarque.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Questionnement ( Musique : When you know - Puggy )**

Il se retrouva une nouvelle fois seul sous la pluie, ayant bu de l'alcool fort il eu du mal à retrouver ses repères mais il décida toute même de revenir au Lightman Group. Une bonne heure plus tard il arriva enfin à destination et il serpenta les couloirs en chancelant légèrement. Alors qu'il se rendait à son bureau il bouscula une jeune femme brune au passage .

«- Oh pardon ! Excusez moi Docteur Lightman je ne vous avais pas vu !»

«- Pas'grave Ria ...»

«- Attendez une minute ! Mais ... Mais vous êtes soûl !»

«- Moi soûl ?!»

«- Ne le niez pas ! Vos yeux son vitreux , vous chanceler comme une balançoire et vous puer l'alcool à plein nez !»

«- Je ne savais pas qu'en plus d'être un détecteur en mensonge vous étiez un radar à alcool !»

«- On va dire que j'ai eu de quoi m'entraîner ...»

«- Ah oui ... C'est vrai , le papa alcoolique ...»

«- Vous vous êtes battu ?!»

«- Quoi ?! Comment vous savez ça j'ai rien dis!»

«- Votre lèvre est fendu et votre arcade sourcilière aussi !»

«- Cal ?!» S'exclama une jeune femme au loin dans le couloir.

«- Aaah Gillian ! Il ne manquait plus que toi ! Maintenant le groupe des pères alcooliques est au complet !»

La psychologue s'approcha des deux personnes puis se plaça face à Cal.

«- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?»

«- Lightman est ivre .» Lui répondit Ria.

«- C'est pas vrai ...» Répliqua Gillian exaspérer par son comportement.

«- C'est fou comme t'es sexy dans cette robe rose !»

«- O-K . Il faut l'amener ailleurs pour ne pas que d'autres s'en aperçoivent !»

«- Son bureau ?»

«- Oui bonne idée . Cal , où sont les clefs de ton bureau ?»

«- Hmm ... Dans ma poche !»

Gillian fouilla toutes les poches de son ami mais elle ne trouva aucune clefs dans celles-ci.

«- Aaah non j'suis bête ... Charlie me les as gardé !»

«- Charlie ?» Demanda Gillian ne connaissant pas cet homme.

«- Ouaip ! Mon ami ! Il est barman !»

Gillian soupira puis déclara.

«- Bon , on va l'emmener dans mon bureau , comme ça il ne dérangera personne .»

Et c'est sur cette idée que Ria aida Gillian à conduire Cal jusqu'à la pièce énoncée.

«- On le met où ?» Questionna Ria alors qu'elle tenait son patron du côté gauche.

«- Sur le fauteuil !»

Et dans un seul mouvement Ria et Gillian déposèrent Cal sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de cette-dernière.

«- C'est sympa ici !» S'exclama l'expert en détection de mensonge dans un état second.

«- Bon je crois que je vais vous laisser , j'ai du travail qui m'attend avec Loker !»

«- Merci Ria.»

«- De rien.»

«- Et Ria !»

«- Oui ?»

«- Si vous pouviez éviter que cela s'ébruite je vous en serais reconnaissante ...»

«- Pas de problème , je ne dirais rien !»

Gillian lui offrit un sourire de gratitude et Ria s'en alla en laissant seul les deux amis.

«- Tu sais que s'il y avait pas cette ligne entre nous ça fait longtemps que je t'aurais ...»

«- O—K ! On se tait maintenant !»

«- Mais ...»

«- Plus un mot ! Ne dis pas quelques chose que tu pourrais regretter demain . Bon tu vas gentiment resté ici le temps que tu dessoûles . Et moi je vais continuer de travailler , donc pas de bruit.»

Cal mima le mouvement d'une fermeture éclair sur sa bouche.

«- Bien ... Au fait comment tu t'es fais ces blessures sur ton visage ? Me dis pas que tu t'es encore battu...»

«- ... »

«- Cal ! Ne fait pas l'imbécile c'est pas parce que je t'ai dis de taire que tu dois faire exprès de ne pas répondre à ma question !»

«- ... »

«- Comme tu veux ne me dis rien si ça te chante ! Mais crois moi que tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça !»

Gillian s'éloigna de son ami puis s'installa derrière son bureau , elle jeta un œil sur Cal et celui-ci s'était endormît sous la force de l'alcool ingurgité.

«- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrives mais je vais bientôt le découvrir ...» Murmura t-elle pour elle même.

Les heures passèrent et s'est fatiguée que Gillian posa son stylo sur sa table. Elle soupira puis alors qu'elle observait son ami dormir paisiblement elle remarqua un morceau de papier dépasser de la poche de son jean. Intriguée elle se leva , puis sans faire de bruit elle se positionna face à Cal et tira discrètement sur le bout de papier. L'homme affalé sur le fauteuil ne broncha pas d'un poil , soulagée de ne pas l'avoir réveillé elle déplia la petite feuille et fronça ses sourcils en lisant ce qui y était inscrit. Dessus il y avait le nombre d'une somme d'argent ainsi que le nom d'un homme avec le mot pari écrit à côté.

«- C'est quoi cette histoire ...» Marmonna Gillian.

Alors que plusieurs questions se firent dans la tête de la jeune femme , Cal commença légèrement à bouger . Ne voulant pas se faire repérer elle rangea précautionneusement le petit billet où elle l'avait trouvé mais dans l'action elle fit malencontreusement tomber une liasse de dollar de la poche de son collègue.

Encore plus stupéfaite par ce qu'elle venait de découvrir , elle observa les billets et compta sommairement la sommes. celle-ci correspondait parfaitement à celle inscrite sur le papier qu'elle avait trouvée. Cal émit soudainement quelques gémissement et Gillian songea qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Elle remit donc tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à sa place puis se rassit derrière son bureau en faisant mine de se mettre au travail.

Et c'est deux minutes plus tard que l'expert en mensonge ouvrit enfin les yeux.

«- Oh bon sang ...» Gémit-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

«- Bien dormit ?» Questionna Gillian tout en regardant l'écran de son ordinateur.

«- J'ai un mal de crâne vertigineux ...»

«- Vu dans l'état que tu étais en arrivant ici , ça peut se comprendre ...»

«- Comment ça ?» Demanda Cal en se redressant du fauteuil faisant craquer son dos par la même occasion .

«- Quoi ? Tu ne t'en souviens plus ?!»

«- De quoi devrais-je me souvenir ?» Questionna t-il en frottant ses cheveux courts de sa main.

Légèrement acerbe Gillian regarda droit dans les yeux son ami et déclara :

«- Tu es venu complètement soûl au bureau ! Titubant dans les couloirs ! Ça ne te rappelles rien ?»

«- Heu ... Non ... Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est qu'on s'était disputé et que je suis sortis dehors pour prendre l'air .»

«- Et bien tu as du te dire que ça te ferais pas de mal de rentrer dans un bar , car Ria t'as trouvé errant dans les couloirs du Lightman Group chancelant ! Heureusement qu'il n'y avait qu'elle d'ailleurs , je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait si c'était un autre employé qui t'aurais vu , et pire encore si c'était Loker!Tu sais si tu veux te soûler c'est pas mon problème...»

«- Gillian...»

«- Je te demande juste de ne pas venir complètement ivre au boulot ! Peut-être que tu n'en a rien à faire que la boîte coule mais c'est pas une raison pour venir ici dans cet état!»

«- Je suis désolé .»

«- Être désolé c'est bien mais les actes c'est mieux.»

Cal se racla la gorge et pour coupé court à la conversation il demanda :

«- Quel heure est-il ?»

«- 20H45 .» Lui répondit la jeune femme en regardant sa montre. «Il est tard tu devrais rentrer.»

«- Oui tu as raison ... Toi aussi d'ailleurs .» Répliqua t-il en se levant.

«- J'ai un dossier à boucler , je préfère le finir ce soir.»

«- Bien comme tu veux ...»

Cal mît une main dans sa poche et s'est surpris qu'il ne trouva pas l'objet qui devait s'y trouver . Il inspecta dès lors toutes les autres , mais c'est sans succès qu'il trouva l'objet.

«- Tu cherches quelques chose ?» Demanda Gillian en sachant parfaitement ce qu'il recherchait.»

«- Mes clefs !»

«- Oh ça aussi tu ne t'en souviens pas !»

«- Quoi donc ?»

«- Tu aurais laissé ton trousseau de clefs à un certain Charlie !»

«- Charlie ... Charlie ... Aaah ! Charlie , moui c'est bien possible ça ...»

«- Un ami barman d'après ce que tu as dis.»

«- Hum ... Oui ... Bon bah il me reste plus qu'a rentrer en taxi.»

«- Tu veux que je te raccompagne?»

«- Non ça ira , je vais prendre un taxi.»

«- D'accord . Bonne soirée Cal .» Déclara t-elle sur un ton neutre en se concentrant une nouvelle fois sur son ordinateur.

«- Bonne soirée ...» Lui répondit Cal un peut dépité.

Cal partit , Gillian soupira et ferma ses yeux de fatigue. Pourquoi Cal avait tant d'argent sur lui , quel était ce billet , pourquoi se conduisait-il ainsi avec elle , quels secrets pouvait-il lui cacher? Trop submergée par ces questions Gillian décida de se remettre au travail et de trouver les réponses dont elle avait besoin plus tard...

_**À suivre ... **_


	5. Chapter 5 : Se souvenir

Lightman5 : Mon site sur mon profil ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Se souvenir ... ( Musique : Wild Things - ****Dexter Freebish )**

Le lendemain Cal eu un énorme mal de tête dû à l'alcool qu'il avait bu hier . Pour tenter de le faire passer il décida de prendre de l'aspirine et une bonne douche. Après ça il bu un thé en quatrième vitesse et se rendit au bar de chez son ami Charlie afin d'y récupérer ses clefs . Quand il rentra à l'intérieur il fut surpris de constater qu'une table en bois était brisée en deux.

«- Tient voilà un revenant !» S'écria un homme derrière le comptoir.

«- Salut Charlie.»

«- Alors tu n'as pas fais de bêtise ?»

«- Je ne crois pas ... Enfin je l'espère en tout cas.»

«- Ah ... Tout oublié c'est ça ?»

«- Ouais ...»

«- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'après avoir bu whisky sur whisky tu t'es battu avec un mec et tu m'a brisé une table.»

«- J'suis désolé Charlie , je te payerais les dédommagements.»

«- Pas de problème , je te fais confiance Cal !»

«- Je voulais te demander c'est toi qui a les clefs ...»

«- De ta voiture ? Oui attends.»

Alors que Charlie chercha les clefs dans un tiroir il déclara:

«- Moi qui croyait que tu étais venu pour me dire un petit bonjour ! M'enfin ! Ah ! Les voilà ! Tient Attrapes !»

Le barman lança le trousseau à son ami , et celui-ci le rattrapa au vol en le remerciant d'un hochement de tête.

«- Et Cal , ne revient pas ce soir.»

Cal fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension face à cette requête.

«- Depuis que tu as laminé le type d'hier les clients on peur de venir !» Plaisanta Charlie.

L'expert en langage corporel émit un léger rire , fit un signe d'au revoir de la main à son ami puis sortit de l'établissement pour revenir chez prit ensuite sa voiture et se rendit à son lieu de travail.

Quand il arriva , il remarqua qu'il y avait déjà pas mal de monde qui était présent. Il passa devant le bureau de sa réceptionniste et celle-ci l'interpella:«- Docteur Lightman ! J'ai un message pour v...»

«- Plus tard Anna !»

Il se faufila ensuite dans tout les couloirs du Lightman Group évitant soigneusement de tomber sur Gillian . Après ce qu'il s'était passé hier il ne voulait pas qu'une nouvelle dispute refasse surface ... Par une chance incroyable il ne la trouva pas sur son chemin et c'est tranquillement qu'il pénétra dans son bureau . Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se trouvait là ... Tout ça lui semblait si futile à cet instant . Travailler , et pour quoi ? Il ne servait à rien , tout ce qu'il avait construit autour de lui ne lui semblait que mensonge...

Son enfance était pitoyable , Son mariage avait échoué , sa meilleur amie le détestait ,Sa boîte coulait , il n'avait pas réussit à sauver sa ...

«- Putain !» Jura t-il à cette dernière pensée.

Il fallait qu'il boive quelque chose , maintenant ! Il en avait besoin ! Cal se dirigea vers son débarras et chercha dans un recoins d'un meuble caché à la vue de tous une petite bouteille de vodka . Il bu une gorgé et s'écroula de fatigue sur un fauteuil qui se trouvait à proximité de lui . Il était minable pensa t-il , plus il vieillissait plus il avait l'impression de ressembler à son père autant physiquement , que mentalement ... Il était un lâche , voilà la vérité !

Cal bu une nouvelle fois quand soudainement il entendit une voix s'élever dans son bureau.

«- Docteur Lightman ! C'est Loker ! J'aimerais vous parlez de quelque chose .»

L'expert en mensonge se leva précipitamment , posa sa boisson au sol et se dirigea dans son bureau.

«- Loker ?! Vous savez frappez à une porte ?!»

«- Heuu ... Oui pourquoi cette question ?»

«- Et ça ne vous dérangerais pas de le faire ?!»

«- Je l'ai fais ! Mais vu que vous ne répondiez pas je me suis dis ...»

«- Ouais bon on s'en fiche ! Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez me dire ?!»

«- C'est à propos du meurtre dans la bijouterie, on aurait besoin de vous.»

«- Vous pouvez pas vous débrouiller sans moi?!»

«- Et bien nous n'arrivons pas à savoir si l'homme que le FBI à attraper à quelque chose à avoir dans l'affaire ...»

«- Et Gillian ?!»

«- Elle est entrain de préparer une réunion budgétaire pour des actionnaires , d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre.»

Cal soupira d'exaspération et demanda à Eli de le suivre.

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard l'affaire avait été résolu grâce à l'aide de Cal . Mais ce dernier avait été exécrable toute la journée , vociférant contre Loker , beuglant contre des agents du FBI et ayant faillit frapper un suspect !

Très énervé il avait poussé violemment sa porte de bureau et s'était directement rendu dans la pièce adjacente à récupéra sa bouteille d'alcool au sol et en bu deux gorgés à la suite.

«- Tous des crétins !» S'exclama t-il en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil.

Il fixa le mur blanc en face de lui puis il se leva soudainement pour allumer une sorte de caméra , celle-ci projeta l'image sur le mur blanc et un film se mît en lecture . Dessus se trouvait une femme d'une quarantaine d'année les cheveux châtain , assise dans un fauteuil discutant tranquillement avec un psychiatre . Elle semblait heureuse et souriante durant la conversation. Aucun signe de détresse ne pouvait se lire sur son visage à part si on était fin observateur ...

Au bout de quelques minutes Cal appuya sur un bouton de la caméra et la vidéo fonctionna à l'envers . Son cœur se sera à la simple vue des traits de tristesses et de désespoirs sur le visage de la jeune femme. Comment n'avait pas t-il pu voir ... Cal se leva rageusement pris ses clefs et sortit précipitamment de son bureau. Il se rendit ensuite à sa voiture et démarra en qu'il était partit depuis quelques minutes une personne frappa à la porte de son bureau.

«- Cal ? C'est Gillian je peux entrer ?»

N'entendant aucune réponse la psychologue entra tout de même .

«- Cal ?»

Toujours sans aucune réponse de son ami , elle observa les alentours de son bureau et ne vit aucune trace de Cal . Mais lorsqu'elle remarqua la porte ouverte de la pièce à côté , elle décida d'y pénétrer . À l'intérieur il n'y avait personne ... Mais où pouvait-il être se demanda t-elle .

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle à la recherche d'indice et remarqua une bouteille de Wodka à moitié vide . Elle l'a prit dans ses mains et murmura .

«- Cal ... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ...»

«- Docteur Foster ? Je ne savais pas que vous étiez mis à la vodka !» S'exclama un jeune homme derrière elle à l'entrebâillement de la porte.

La concerné surprise se retourna vivement face à son interlocuteur.

«- Eli ! Ria ! Vous m'avez fais peur !»

«- C'était pas notre intention , on est désolé !» S'excusa Ria confuse.

«- C'est pas grave .»

«- On cherchait le Docteur Lightman , on pensait qu'il était ici . Car on ne l'a trouvé nul part ailleurs dans le Lightman Group !» Affirma Loker.

«- Ça m'étonne pas ... Je sais pas ce qu'il a en ce moment mais il cache quelque chose ...»

«- C'est vrai qu'il est assez étrange ces derniers temps .» Renchérit Ria.

«- Seulement ces derniers temps ?!»

«- Eli !» Réprimanda la jeune femme brune.

«- C'est lui qui bois de la Wodka ?» Questionna curieux Eli.

Gillian ne répondit rien mais elle eu une micro-expression de mépris , qu'Eli vit passer sur son visage.

«- Je vois ...»

«- Regarder la caméra est allumée , et elle encore chaude !» Signifia Ria .

«- Je vais la mettre en route pour voir ce qu'il à regarder en dernier.»

«- Je crois pas que Lightman aimerait qu'on touche à ses affaires ...» Dit Loker inquiet.

«- Oui et bien il n'est pas là ! Donc il n'en serra rien .» Lui répondit Gillian en appuyant sur un bouton.

«- Mais ...»

«- On a peur du grand patron Eli ?!» Déclara Ria rieuse.

«- Non ...»

«- Petit menteur va ...»

«- Le film commence !» Proclama t-il pour changer de conversation.

«- Mouais ...» Dit Ria pas convaincu de sa réponse.

Quelques secondes de film plus tard Ria affirma subitement.

«- Mais je connais ce film ! C'est celui qu'il avait regardé l'autre fois ! J'y ai vu une grande culpabilité sur son visage !»

«- C'est la patiente Louise Menson !» Poursuivis Loker.

Gillian fixa le film avec un grand intérêt quand soudainement son corps se figea comme interdite.

«- Gillian ?» S'inquiéta Ria.

La psychologue se retourna vers ses deux collègues et demanda d'un ton anxieux: «- On est quel jour ?!»

«- Le 7 pourquoi ?» Répondit Eli ne comprenant pas le but de la question.

Eli et Ria virent soudainement leur patronne avoir une expression de surprise puis de peur passer sur son visage à l'annonce de la date.

«- Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien ?» S'interrogea Loker suite au comportement de Gillian.

«- Il faut retrouver Cal au plus vite !»

Les deux jeunes gens se concertèrent du regard et eurent tout les deux la même expression d'interrogation face à la réplique de Gillian.

_**À SUIVRE ...**_

* * *

Je vous entend entrain de dire : Quoi ? C'est une blague ! La suite ! Bah je sais pas ... XD


	6. Chapter 6 : Le retrouver

Lightman5 : adresse de mon site sur mon profil ;)

**Fan frustré de l'inexistante saison 4 de LTM re-salut** !

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Le retrouver ( Musique : So What - Pink )**

Alors que Cal conduisait à une vitesse impressionnante , il ne sembla même pas se rendre compte qu'il avait grillé un feu. Une heure plus tard il se gara rapidement devant le même entrepôt devant lequel il était allé là fois précédente. Puis Il sortit de son véhicule et entra dans le bâtiment . Comme d'habitude il y avait une foule assez conséquente autour d'un combat entre deux hommes. Alors qu'il allait assister au spectacle un homme l'interpella et s'approcha de lui.

«- Cal !»

«- Mike .»

«- Alors encore ici ?!»

«- Comme tu le vois ...»

«- Tu vas parier ? Si tu le fais , je pari sur le même homme que toi cette fois !»

Cal fit un petit sourire et répondit :

«- Je sais pas ... Je t'avoue que j'aimerais quelques chose de plus ... Stimulant on va dire .»

«- Stimulant ?»

«- Yep !» Affirma Cal en observant attentivement les combattants se battre.

Mike suivit le regard de l'expert en mensonge et comprit dans l'instant ou voulait en venir son ami.

«- Oh ! Stimulant ! J'ai compris ! Comme au bon vieux temps !»

«- Comme au bon vieux temps ...» Répéta Cal en tournant sa tête en direction de Mike .

* * *

Au même instant au Lightman Group Gillian était entrain de fouiller dans le bureau de Cal sous les yeux circonspects de ses deux collègues.

«- Qu'est-ce que vous chercher ?» Demanda Ria.

«- Un indice qui pourrait nous conduire au lieu où il est allé ...»

«- Hum oui pourquoi pas mais ... Vous savez que son portable est équipé d'un GPS et qu'il est assez facile de le tracer ...»

Gillian releva soudainement sa tête et regarda Loker d'un air étonné.

«- Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas dis plus tôt !»

«- Parce que vous ...ne l'avez pas demandé ...»

«- Faites le !»

«- ... »

«- Maintenant !»

«- Heu ...oui !»

Eli se rendit dans le bureau d'analyse suivit des deux jeunes femmes. Il fit quelques manipulations à l'aide de l'ordinateur et du portable de Gillian puis proclama: «- Et voilà ! Lightman est le point vert sur la carte , il est dans une banlieue de Washington à 1H d'ici !»

«- Merci Eli !» Lui répondit Gillian en récupérant son téléphone et commençant à partir.

«- Et attendez ! Et nous ?» Questionna Loker.

«- Vous devriez rester ici.»

«- Vous savez cette zone est classée à risque , si j'étais vous , je m'y aventurais pas toute seule ...»

«- Eli à raison ! Et croyez moi je sais ce que je dis !» Renchérit Ria.

La psychologue sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis accepta finalement leur aide . Eli eu une exclamation de joie mais il se ravisa rapidement suite au regard noir lancé par sa patronne.

* * *

Gillian était entrain de conduire le véhicule alors que Loker était assis à ses côtés en lui indiquant le chemin à suivre . Quant à Ria , elle s'était assise à l'arrière attendant patiemment qu'ils arrivent à destination .

«- Tournez à droite et on y est !» Expliqua Eli en dernière indication.

«- Regarder voilà sa voiture !» Dit Ria en pointant du doigt le véhicule.

Le cœur de Gillian battit un peu plus vite en voyant la voiture de son ami . Elle décida de se garer un peu plus loin voyant un trop grand nombre de véhicule stationné autour du bâtiment. Après cela le petit groupe descendit de leur moyen transport pour se rendre dans l'entrepôt. Mais avant même d'entrer dans celui-ci, ils furent surpris d'entendre des cris . Lorsqu'ils pénètrent dans l'habitacle ils ne virent rien de se qui pouvait provoquer ces hurlements tant la foule était compressée.

«- Mais c'est quoi cet endroit ?» Se demanda Eli ne comprenant rien à se qui pouvait se passer dans un lieu pareil.

«- Je pense savoir mais j'espère me tromper ...» Répondit Ria.

«- Moi aussi ...» Répliqua Gillian en commençant à se faufiler dans la masse de gens qui vociférait en brandissant leurs poings ainsi que des billets en l'air.

La psychologue pria intérieurement en espérant s'être trompé sur ce qu'il se passait. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux , elle fut comme pétrifiée sur place. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais Ria la devança en déclarant:«- Et bien je me suis pas trompée ...»

«- Mais c'est un combat de rue !» Constata Loker en regardant deux hommes se battre comme des chevronnés. Dont aucun des trois protagonistes ne purent distinguer leurs visages à cause des mouvements rapides que produisaient les deux hommes pour combattre l'un contre l'autre.

«- Mais pourquoi Lightman viendrait-il ici ? Vous pensez qu'il voulait faire comme l'autre fois . Seulement pour regarder les expressions ?» Demanda Ria.

«- Pas que ... J'ai vu plusieurs billets dans sa poche et un ticket de pari ...»Rétorqua Gillian.

«- Il pari sur des combats de rue pour se faire de l'argent ?!» S'écria Loker stupéfait par ces révélation. «Il faut qu'on essaye de le retrouver pour avoir plus d'explication ! Je propose qu'on se sépare !»

«- Je crois qu'on aura pas besoin de se séparer ... Regardez le combattant à gauche ...» Déclara Ria interdite en pointa du doigt l'homme énoncé.

Gillian plissa ses yeux et s'est abasourdi qu'elle reconnu l'homme torse nu donnant des coups à son adversaire sous les hurlements du public.

«- Cal ... ?» Souffla-t-elle , comme ne pouvant pas y croire à ce qu'elle voyait.

_**À SUIVRE ...**_


	7. Chapter 7 : Un autre Visage

_Voix off : Dans le chapitre précédent : «- Cal ?» Souffla-t-elle , comme ne pouvant pas y croire à ce qu'elle voyait devant elle ._

_Et maintenant la suite ! (sans pub ! cool hein!)_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Un autre visage ( Musique : ****The dark knight ****rises** - Imagine the fire ) _Avec une musique pareil ça peut que mettre dans l'ambiance XD_

«- Lightman qui se bat !» S'écria Eli étonné . «Mais pourquoi fait-il ça ?!»

«- Je pense savoir ...» Répondit Gillian en observant son ami donner des coups.

Eli et Ria regardèrent la psychologue et se demandèrent tout deux à quoi elle pouvait bien penser. Puis ils re-concentrèrent leurs regards sur Lightman. Celui-ci se battait comme un acharné contre son ennemi. Il donnait plus de coup qu'il en recevait, même si l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui semblait un peu plus imposant.

Cal décrocha plusieurs coups dans les côtes du type, mais celui-ci réussit tout de même à donner une frappe sur le visage de l'expert en langage corporel. Tombant à terre, ce dernier reçu une avalanche de coups au sol. Gillian commença à prendre peur de la tournure des événements, son ami était en très mauvaise posture, elle commençait à voir plusieurs tâches bleutées sur son torse ainsi que du sang perlant de son corps.

«- Oh la vache !» S'exclama Eli.

«- Il va le tuer !» Affirma Ria.

L'expert en mensonge n'arrivait plus à bouger tant les frappes qu'il recevait étaient violentes. Il se disait même qu'une de ses côtes devait être cassée, car sur le coup il avait beaucoup de mal à respirer . Mais alors qu'il pensait qu'il allait perdre le combat et se retrouver à l'hôpital, il fixa soudainement le visage de son ennemi. Il ne savait pas si c'était à cause des coups qu'il recevait ou l'alcool qu'il avait bu avant mais il cru voir le visage de son paternel... C'est alors que le visage de Cal changea brusquement, il devint plus haineux au possible , avec une expression de dégoût sur ses lèvres.

Il réunit dès lors ses dernières forces et donna un coup de pied dans le buste de son adversaire afin de le repousser en arrière. Il se releva ensuite avec difficulté puis donna d'autres coups de poings à son concurrent. Ce dernier fut déstabilisé, et l'expert en mensonge en profita pour se déchaîner sur son ennemi. Celui-ci n'arrivant pas à riposter, s'écroula à terre.

Lorsque Cal s'approcha de sa victime il y vit de la peur sur son visage mais il s'en ficha royalement. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, surtout pas maintenant. Il devait en finir... Il se positionna sur lui afin de bloquer tout mouvement de la part de l'homme au sol et le poing lever, il contracta sa mâchoire puis frappa sur sa tête avec haine. Suite à cela des acclamations de joies envahirent toute la salle.

Gillian regarda la scène comme paralysée et choquée, elle n'avait jamais vu son ami dans cet état... Il semblait comme hors de lui ! Cal frappa encore et encore sur l'homme qui n'essayait même plus de se débattre. La psychologue voulu le rejoindre afin de l'arrêter mais une autre personne s'en chargea. Un homme vêtue d'une veste en cuir tenta avec difficulté de l'éloigner du combattant au sol. Cal se débattait sous son emprise voulant encore continuer de se battre. Mais il en fut autrement et l'expert en mensonge fut amener à l'extérieur de la foule par l'homme à la veste.

«- Vous avez vu la violence dont il a fait preuve !» Déclara Eli.

«- On aurait dit qu'il ne se contrôlait plus ...» Affirma Ria encore ahuris par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

Gillian commença à reprendre ses esprits et elle décida de s'aventurer dans la masse pour retrouver Cal.

«- Hey ! Gillian ! Vous allez où ?!» Questionna Loker en voyant sa patronne partir.

Celle-ci ne répondit rien et continua son avancé. Surpris Loker et Ria la suivirent en bousculant quelques personnes au passage pour se frayer un chemin . Sortant de la foule après cinq minute de traversée , Gillian remarqua une porte en fer ouverte. Elle emprunta celle-ci et c'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à l'extérieur. Ses deux autres collègues la rejoignirent assez rapidement et virent la psychologue regarder de tout les côtés.

«- Gillian ? Que chercher vous ?» Demanda Ria.

«- Cal ... Ils sont passés par là j'en suis sûre !»

«- On a que se diviser , on le retrouvera plus facilement !» S'enquit Eli.

«- Bonne idée ! Loker allez par derrière , Ria vers l'entrée et moi je vais par la droite !»

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent et partirent chacun dans la direction demandée. La respiration de Gillian se fit plus rapide alors qu'elle ne trouvait aucune trace de son ami. Elle devait absolument lui parler, il devait avoir cette conversation une bonne fois pour toute. Elle sursauta presque quand Ria cria: «- Gillian , Eli venez voir !»

Les deux interpellés coururent jusqu'à la jeune femme brune. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin , celle-ci répondit :«- Regarder sa voiture n'est plus là ...Et il a fait tomber ça en partant ...» Dit-elle en tendant un téléphone portable à Gillian.

«- Son téléphone ...» Murmura la psychologue.

«- On a plus aucun moyen de le tracer maintenant.» Affirma Loker.

«- Rentrons au Lightman Group , je verrais ce que je pourrais faire de là bas ...» Rétorqua Gillian.

_**À Suivre ...**_ Le chapitre suivant est comment dire ... Mouvementé!

* * *

Une remarque pour savoir ce que vous en pensez ;) En n'importe quelle langue , Français , anglais , italien ,Russe , espagnol etc ... lol ça me va !


	8. Chapter 8 : Les mots qui blessent

Lightman5 : _Un chapitre très mouvementé comme je vous le disais ... Ne m'en veuillez pas XD_

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Les mots qui blessent : ( Musique : Suppose - Secondhand Serenade )**

L'équipe de Lightman était rentrée depuis plus d'une heure au bureau sans aucune nouvelle de Cal. Gillian avait appelé plusieurs fois chez lui sans succès. Comme si celui-ci avait soudainement disparu de la circulation. La psychologue était très inquiète pour son ami, elle avait très peur de son impulsivité et de ce qu'il pouvait faire dans cet état d'esprit. Et c'est comme un lion en cage qu'elle fit les cents pas dans son bureau en se demandant où il pouvait bien se trouver à cet instant.

Alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée pour regarder la pluie tomber de sa fenêtre de bureau , une personne l'interpella :«- Gillian ?»

La jeune femme se retourna brusquement et vit Loker un air désolé sur le visage .

«- Ça va ?»

«- Ça va ...» Mentit-elle .

«- Heum ...» J'étais venu vous donner le dossier Anderson que vous aviez demandé.

«- Merci Eli , posez le sur le bureau je le regarderais plus tard ...»

«- Bien ...» Loker fit ce que sa patronne lui dicta et demanda . « Vous n'avez pas réussis à le joindre ?»

«- Non ...»

«- Vous savez , Lightman disparaît parfois ... Mais il revient toujours.»

«- Je sais Eli ...» Lui répondit Gillian avec un léger sourire sur son visage. «J'ai juste peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire ...»

«- Il tient beaucoup à vous Gillian et je pense que vous faire du mal serait la dernière chose qu'il penserait.»

«- Je ... » Gillian ne pût même pas commencer sa phrase qu'une jeune femme brune déboula dans le bureau.

«- Gillian ! Cal est dans le couloir principal et il à l'air mal en point!»

«- Ok ! Merci Ria !»

La psychologue sortit précipitamment de la pièce et se dirigea rapidement vers le lieu indiqué. Quand elle fut arrivée , elle vit son ami se tenir les côtes avec une grimace de douleur placardé sur son visage. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour aller le rejoindre.

«- Cal ! Ça va ?!» Questionna Gillian en posant sa main sur son épaule.

«- Oui ça va .» Rétorqua t-il en se déplaçant de sorte à ce que la jeune femme enlève l'intruse.

«- Où étais tu ?! Je t'ai appelé plusieurs fois chez toi !»

«- J'étais pas chez moi ...»

«- Tu saignes à la tête , viens avec moi je vais te soigner.»

«- Non c'est bon, je te l'ai déjà dis je vais bien!»

«- Ah oui ! Et c'est pour ça que tu grimaces de douleur et que tout le monde te regarde comme si tu étais un mort vivant !»

Cal s'arrêta soudainement observa les personnes qui le regardaient puis abdiqua silencieusement.

«- Je t'amène à ton bureau.»

La jeune femme aida Cal à se déplacer jusqu'à son bureau puis elle le déposa sur son canapé. Il grimaça et ferma ses yeux dû aux blessures qu'il ressentait.

«- Attends moi là , je vais te chercher de quoi te soigner!»

«- J'crois que je vais pas courir le marathon ...»

Gillian fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu puis partit . Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec tout le nécessaire afin de soigner Cal . Elle se positionna face à lui , prit un coton l'imbiba d'alcool et ordonna: «- Enlèves ta chemise .»

Cal fit une mine surprise et Gillian leva les yeux au ciel. «- Et comment tu veux que je nettoie tes blessures ?!»

L'homme soupira, et enleva non sans des gémissements sa chemise blanche quelque peu taché de sang. Lorsque Gillian vit l'étendu des multiples blessures , elle ne répondit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins.

«- Attention ça va faire mal ...»

La psychologue commença à nettoyer les plus grosses plaies sous les cris étouffés de Cal qui avait pris sa chemise pour la mettre dans sa bouche. Quelques minutes après avoir nettoyer toutes les plaies, la jeune femme termina de mettre des bandages sur le torse de Cal, puis elle lui demanda: «- Pourquoi avoir fais ça ?»

«- Fais quoi ?» Rétorqua t-il en gémissant alors qu'elle appliquait le dernier bandage.

«- Te battre !»

«- ... »

«- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives bon sang ! Tu viens ivre, et maintenant en sang! Et la prochaine fois ça serra comment?! Entre quatre planches de bois !» Déclara t-elle en colère tout en se levant.

«- ... »

«- Oh non Cal ! Ça va pas marcher cet fois-ci le coup de je te hurles dessus mais je te dirais rien! Tu te rappèles de la promesse qu'on s'était faites ?! Plus de secret !»

«- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dises !» Soupira Cal en levant ses bras en l'air pour les laisser retomber lourdement sur le canapé.

«- La vérité !»

«- Quand t'ai-je mentis !»

«- Ne joue pas sur les mots ! Tu ne m'as pas menti, mais tu as omis de me dire certaines choses !»

«- Comme ?!»

«- Comme le fait que tu bois en cachette, quoique ça c'était assez facile à voir ! Comme le fait que tu fais des paris illégaux sur des combats de rue !»

«- Quoi mais comment tu ... !»

«- Ah oui et j'oubliais ! Comme le fait que tu participes en tant que combattant dans ces compétitions ! Où tu as faillis mourir soit disant passant !»

«- Attends une minute !» S'exclama Cal en se levant pour se mettre face à Gillian.«Tu m'as suivis ?!»

«- J'avais pas le choix, vu que tu ne me disais rien !»

«- J'y crois pas ! J'croyais qu'on avait une limite !»

«- Nous sommes ami et je m'inquiétais pour toi !»

«- Tu me fais le coup de l'amitié !»

«- Je sentais que tu allais faire une bêtise alors j'ai demandé à Loker et Ria de m'aider pour te retrouver à l'aide de ton téléphone, que tu as laissé tombé!»Affirma t-elle en lui présentant l'objet.

«- Ah parce qu'en plus Loker et Ria t'ont aidé ! Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont venu avec toi ?!» Demanda t-il énervé en récupérant son portable.

«- ... »

«- C'est pas vrai !» Cria t-il, en se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir de son bureau.

«- Cal ! Où vas tu ?! » S'écria la psychologue sur ses talons.

«- Ailleurs !» Rétorqua t-il en colère.

«- On n'a pas finit notre conversation!»

«- ... »

Gillian couru pour rattraper Cal et le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner dans la première pièce qui fut celle de réunion.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!»

«- Tu veux pas me parler ! Très bien fais comme tu veux mais tu vas m'écouter !» Réfuta t-elle en pointant d'un doigt inquisiteur son ami.

«-Je sais pourquoi tu te conduis comme ça ! On est le 7 !»

«- Et alors ?!» Déclara amèrement le concerné faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

«- Arrêtes Cal, ne fais pas semblant de ne pas m'avoir comprise ! Ta mère s'est suicidée ce jour là !»

L'expert en mensonge ne répondit rien , son regard était devenu noir et son visage ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

«- Chaque année c'est pareil ! Mais cette fois-ci je ne te laisserais pas te détruire ! Je ne te laisserais pas t'en vouloir ...»

«- ... »

«- Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir ! Personne ne le pouvait à ce moment là !»

«- J'aurais du le voir !»

«- Même si tu l'aurais vu ! Elle aurait tentée de se suicider d'une manière ou d'une autre ! Tu avais déjà assez de problème avec ton père!»

«- Arrêtes !» vociféra t-il.

Quelques employés entendant les cris venir de la salle de réunion étaient venu voir se qu'il se passait. Ils furent surpris d'y voir leurs patrons se disputer fortement.

«- Cal ... Elle t'aimait , c'est juste qu'elle ne pouvait plus ...»

«- Tais toi !» cria t-il

«- Ce n'étais pas ta faute !»

Hors de lui Cal prit une chaise se trouvant autour de la table de conférence et la balança contre la vitre de la salle. Celle-ci se brisa en mille morceau et la chaise se retrouva de l'autre côté dans le couloir.

La respiration de Cal fut saccadé , ne se rendant toujours pas compte de ce qu'il venait de faire il hurla à Gillian :«- Tais toi ! Arrêtes de me materner ! C'est pas parce que tu es incapable de faire des gosses que tu dois toujours être sur mon dos !»

Et soudainement sa colère se tempéra et il se sentit perdu , complètement déboussolé ... Gillian s'était figée et regardait Cal avec des yeux effrayés. L'expert en mensonge balaya la pièce du regard et pris enfin conscience de ce qu'il avait fait.

«- Je ... »Commença t-il à dire mais il s'arrêta dans sa phrase en voyant les regards choqués de ses employés braqués sur lui. Cal traversa la vitre brisée pour se retrouver dans le couloir et se dirigea rapidement vers la sortie du Lightman Group.

_**À suivre ...**_


	9. Chapter 9 : Agir !

**Lightman5 :** Vous aimez Cal ? Vous aimez la pluie ? vous aimez quand les gens cris ? Ce chapitre est fait pour vous !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Agir ! ( ****_Your Call - Secondhand Serenade )_**

Qu'avait-il fait ? Se répéta t-il inlassablement assit seul sur un banc d'un parc dans la pénombre de la nuit. Pourquoi était-il comme ça... Pourquoi lui avait-il dit ça?! Alors qu'elle était la seule personne à vouloir l'aider sans le juger de ce qu'il était ou de se qu'il devenait...

«- Bon dieu ...» Souffla t-il en se passant une main sur son visage mouillé par la pluie. Cal leva sa tête et observa les quelques étoiles qui brillaient dans le ciel avec des gouttes tombant sur sa figure. Quand subitement il décida de se lever et de flâner dans les rues de Washington. Celles-ci étaient presque devenu désertes en raison du mauvais temps et de l'heure quelque peu tardive. Il sortit son téléphone et appuya pour la deuxième fois de la soirée sur le nom de Gillian.

«- Aller décroche Gill ... Je dois te parler.»

Mais ce fut un nouvel échec car il tomba sur son répondeur . Dépité , l'expert en mensonge ferma la communication puis rangea son portable . Ne sachant que faire il se dirigea en direction du bar de son ami Charlie et s'est trempé qu'il entra dans l'établissement.

«- Et bah mon vieux ! T'as pris une douche ma parole !» S'exclama Charlie content de revoir son ami.

Cal s'avança en vacillant jusqu'au comptoir et s'assit sans un mot.

«- C'est pas la seule chose que t'as pris... C'est quoi ces nouvelles décorations ?» Questionna le barman inquiet en lui montrant les pansements sur son visage.

«- La récolte de ma stupidité ...» Répliqua Cal. «Donne moi une bière s'il te plaît.»

«- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives cette fois-ci ?» Demanda Charlie, en posant la petite bouteille sur la surface plane en la décapsulant.

«- J'ai fais le con comme d'habitude ...» Rétorqua t-il en prenant la bouteille pour en boire une gorgé au goulot.

«- Ça nous arrive tous tu sais. Je suis sûr que ça ira mieux demain!»

«- Non j'crois pas , pas cette fois-ci en tout cas...» Répondit l'expert en mensonge blasé en sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

Alors qu'il bu une nouvelle fois, il regarda machinalement les photos de son smart phone et les fit défilés une par une de son doigt. Il s'arrêta soudainement sur une photo de lui et Gillian, habillés sur leur 31 pour une soirée mondaine. Elle était magnifique, enfin elle l'était toujours mais cette nuit là avait été magique pour tout les deux. Dansant toute la nuit, riant, s'amusant, savourant chaque moment passé ensemble... Et en quelques minutes il avait tout gâcher de cette si belle amitié...

«- Jolie ! C'est elle Gillian ?»

«- Quoi ?»Répondit Cal surpris en levant sa tête de son téléphone. «Comment tu sais ? Je ne te l'ai jamais décrite !»

«- Pas besoin, vu comment tu en parles et comment tu l'as regarde... C'est facile de deviner! Tu sais pas besoin d'être un expert en langage corporel pour comprendre qu'un homme est fou d'une femme!»

«- Attends tu es entrain de me dire, que moi je suis amoureux de Gillian! T'es fou , c'est ma meilleur amie !»

«- La limite est parfois fine entre les deux...»

«- Elle ... Elle ...» Cal marqua une pause puis souffla « Je ne suis pas fais pour elle, je ne la mérite pas...»

«- Si tu vas par là personne ne mérite personne!»

«- Je viens de lui dire des choses affreuses... Même lui dire pardon ne serait pas assez...»

«- Et bien si les paroles ne suffisent pas... Agit!»

C'est à ces propos qu'il se souvint de ceux prononcés par son amie: seul les actes comptent.

«- Ce que je veux te dire Cal, c'est que ce n'est pas un "hasard" si ta Gillian est sortit avec plusieurs types sans succès...»

Cal fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension et Charlie soupira.

«- Elle essaye d'attirer ton attention!»

«- Je sais pas... J'crois pas qu'elle ressente la même chose pour moi...»

«- Et comment tu le saurais si tu ne lui as jamais dis! Cal, tu seras toujours aussi malheureux même si ta fille est à tes côtés, tu as besoin d'elle et elle a besoin de toi ! C'est pas compliqué ! Si tu ne fais rien tu vieilliras seul jusqu'à la fin de tes jours en te demandant ce qu'aurait pu devenir ta vie...Et je suis désolé de te dire ça mais j'en ai marre de te voir dépérir dans ce bar ! Parfois je rêve que tu ne passes plus jamais cette porte ! Car je sais que lorsque tu viens c'est pour oublier, comme tous ceux qui vienne ici. Mais l'oublie ne dure jamais et la vérité sur ce que nous sommes nous reviens au galop et en pleine face dans ces moments de sobriété. Et c'est dans ces moments là qu'on fait les pires bêtises... Si je te dis tout ça, c'est en tant qu'ami !»

Cal regarda une nouvelle fois la photo de lui et de Gillian puis déclara:«- Tu sais que tu aurais pu devenir un bon psy Charlie !»

«- Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin d'un diplôme pour conseiller toutes ces âmes perdu de ce bar !»

Lightman émit un léger rire suivit de son ami Charlie, puis il chercha le nom de Gillian dans son répertoire. Il hésita un moment mais appuya tout même sur le nom de la jeune femme. Il plaça le téléphone au creux de son oreille, attendit quelques secondes mais il tomba une nouvelle fois sur son répondeur.

«- Elle ne me répond toujours pas... Je crois qu'elle ne veut plus que je lui parle. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, je la comprend ...»

«- Tu n'as toujours pas compris mon vieux! Ce qu'elle veut c'est des actes !» Réfuta Charlie en s'éloignant pour s'occuper d'autres client «Des actes !»

Ce mot résonna dans la tête de Cal, mais il ne comprit toujours pas où son ami voulait en venir. Quand tout d'un coup une illumination lui vint dans son esprit.

«- Les actes ! Il faut que j'agisse et maintenant !» S'exclama t-il en sortant plusieurs billets de sa poches provenant de son combat gagner plus tôt afin de payer sa consommation et les dégâts qu'il avait causé hier.

Après avoir payer , Cal sortit précipitamment du bar sans un au revoir pour Charlie. Ce dernier revint vers l'endroit où l'expert en mensonge s'était assit puis dans un sourire il affirma joyeusement: «- Et ben ! Il a enfin comprit , je crois qu'on va pas le revoir d'aussitôt !»

* * *

Gillian se trouvait chez elle, assise dans le noir sur son canapé, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Son téléphone avait sonné plusieurs fois mais elle n'avait pas voulu décrocher, elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre, pas maintenant, pas après ce qu'il avait osé lui dire devant tout le monde... L'objet électronique re-sonna, elle le prit cet fois-ci dans ses mains et vit la photo de Cal ainsi que son nom s'afficher sur son téléphone.

Elle hésita quelques secondes à prendre l'appel, mais sa colère était telle, qu'elle jeta son téléphone un peu plus loin sur son canapé. Elle replia ses jambes contre elle, et pleura sans s'arrêter. Pourquoi tenait-elle tant à lui, pourquoi devais t-elle tant souffrir pour quelqu'un qui se foutait d'elle!

* * *

Sous la pluie torrentielle, Cal courrait aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait en contractant sa mâchoire suite à la douleur qu'il ressentait dû à ses blessures. Mais à ce moment présent il se foutait de la douleur, maintenant il avait comprit! Et s'il devait souffrir, pour elle il le ferait! Quelques minutes plus tard manquant de se faire renverser par une voiture, il traversa une rue puis entra dans les bureaux du Lightman Group.

Il couru jusqu'au bureau de sa réceptionniste et demanda rapidement:«- Où est le Docteur Foster ?!»

«- Heu... Je sais pas, elle est partit tout suite après que vous avez, enfin ...» Lui répondit maladroitement Anna.

Cal jura, et ne sut plus quoi faire.

«- Elle est rentrée chez elle...» Affirma une voix derrière lui.

«- Loker ?» Dit Cal en se retournant face à son interlocuteur.

«- Je l'ai vu partir. Je lui ai demandé où elle allait et elle m'a répondu qu'elle rentrait chez elle.»

Cal regarda Eli, puis lui offrit pour la première fois un sourire de gratitude que le jeune homme lui rendit . Après cet échange l'expert en langage corporel se rendit à l'extérieur et prit sa voiture pour se rendre chez Gillian. Il roula rapidement jusqu'à chez elle puis il se gara dans la rue de son habitation. Il couru ensuite sous la pluie jusqu'à se retrouver devant son perron. Arrivé , il remarqua qu'aucunes de ses lumières n'étaient allumées prouvant qu'elle pouvait se trouver chez elle. Non découragé pour autant Cal sonna puis frappa contre la porte de son ami. Celle-ci était toujours en pleure et ne voulu pas bougé de son canapé trop affligée pour parler à qui que ce soit...

Voulant à tout prix parler à la jeune femme, Cal cria pour se faire entendre à cause de la pluie violente sous laquelle il se trouvait: «- Gillian ! C'est Cal ! Ouvre moi ! S'il te plaît !»

Cette dernière reconnu la voix de l'homme mais ne bougea toujours pas.

«- Gillian ! Je sais que tu es là ! S'il te plaît ouvre moi ! Laisse moi juste te parler ! Juste cinq minutes , et si je ne te convainc pas tu pourras me virer de ta vie si tu le souhaites !»

Toujours aucune réponse.

«- Je comprends que tu ne veuilles plus me revoir . Je sais ce que tu penses ! Que je ne suis qu'un salop qui mérite que ce qu'il a ! Et ... Et tu as raison ! J'ai été l'homme le plus con de la terre ! Je regrette ce que j'ai fais ! Je regrette ce que j'ai dis !»

«- ...»

«- Gillia ... J'ai compris... j'ai compris que ce que tu attendais ce n'étais pas que des paroles crier sur les toits mais des actes !»

«- ... »

«- Je peux te prouver que je peux agir autrement! Mais pour ça il faut que tu m'offres une autre chance! Ouvre s'il te plaît! Donne moi une chance!

"Donne nous une chance ..."» Murmura t-il.

Cal n'entendit toujours aucun mouvement de la part de la jeune femme. Et c'est profondément attristé qu'il comprit que tout était finit ... Elle avait fait son choix . Pas celui qu'il espérait, mais il le comprenait parfaitement et il accepterait sa décision bien qu'il souffrirait de cette séparation... Alors qu'il fit volte face à la maison pour rebrousser le chemin , il entendit soudainement le verrou d'ouverture d'une porte. L'expert en détection de mensonge se retourna brusquement et vit une Gillian en pleure les bras croisés contre son corps à l'entrebâillement de sa porte d'entrée. Cal l'observa quelques secondes puis avança lentement jusqu'à elle ayant peur qu'elle puisse changer d'avis.

«- Gill... J'suis désolé... Tellement désolé...» Confessa Lightman d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Et à ce moment précis, Gillian ne sut réellement si c'était la pluie ou l'émotion , mais une goutte roula le long de la joue de Cal. La jeune femme détailla le visage de son meilleur ami et s'était la première fois qu'elle y lu du désespoir et de la tristesse. Ne pouvant lui en vouloir plus longtemps, la psychologue prit son ami dans ses bras. Soulagé par ce revirement de situation, Cal sera fortement cette dernière comme ne voulant plus laisser filer son bonheur. Car oui elle et sa fille était les deux personnes les plus importantes qui pouvait le combler le plus dans sa vie.

Il nicha ensuite sa tête dans le coup de Gillian et lui susurra:«- Je suis désolé Gill... De ce que je t'ai dis, j'ai été minable, je le reconnais... Laisse moi te prouver que je peux changer...»

Alors que l'expert en détection de mensonge s'accrochait désespérément à elle, Gillian se détacha de son ami et lui indiqua de la suivre à l'intérieur. L'homme accepta l'offre et pénétra dans la maison en refermant la porte derrière lui.

_**À suivre ...**_

* * *

_Nimara : Je te remercie Beaucoup pour tes commentaires ils m'ont fait très plaisir ! Et c'est pour cela que je te dédicace ce chapitre lool_


	10. Chapter 10 : Mes excuses

**Lightman5 : **Un chapitre sniiff ... :'(

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Mes Excuses ... ( Musique : My Apologies - Isbells )**

Alors que Cal ferma la porte d'entrée derrière lui, Gillian en profita pour effacer distraitement d'une seule main ses larmes sur son visage.

«- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?» Lui proposa t-elle d'un ton timide. «J'allais me faire du thé ...»

«- Du thé , ça m'ira très bien.»

«- Attends moi dans le salon, je reviens.»

Cal acquiesça et se rendit dans la pièce demandé pendant que son amie préparait les boissons chaudes. Durant ce laps de temps l'expert en langage corporel observa les alentours bien qu'il connaissait déjà les lieux par coeur. Il se dirigea vers la cheminé où il y vit plusieurs cadres de photos entreposés sur celle-ci. Il les regarda attentivement puis il prit soudainement l'une d'entre elles dans ses mains. Quand il fixa le cliché son sourire s'élargit.

«- On avait passé une très bonne journée tout les trois , ce jour là.» Affirma Gillian en reconnaissant la photo que Cal avait prise, tout en posant les boissons sur la table basse .

«- C'était pour Thankgiving, je m'en souviens parfaitement, toi et Emily vous n'arrêtiez pas de vous moquez de mon superbe tablier!» Rétorqua t-il en reposant la photo de lui entrain de cuisiner habillé d'un tablier à fleur.

«- C'est vrai.» Ria t-elle légèrement alors qu'elle se souvint encore des éclats de rire.

Cal sourit de voir que ce simple souvenir pouvait la rendre de meilleur humeur puis il s'approcha d'elle.

«- Tu ne veux pas changer ta chemise ? Elle est toute trempée , tu vas attraper froid. J'ai une de tes chemise que tu as oublié la dernière fois en dormant ici, tu l'as veux?» Lui demanda la jeune femme.

«- Ça serait pas de refus !» Concéda t-il alors qu'il enlevait sa veste mouillée pour la poser sur un fauteuil.

«- Assis toi , je vais te la chercher.»

Gillian s'en alla et laissa Cal une nouvelle fois seul. Celui-ci s'assit sur le canapé puis il décida de prendre une tasse de thé afin d'en boire quelques gorgés. Et c'est quelques secondes plus tard que la psychologue descendit les escaliers avec une chemise noir entre ses mains ainsi qu'une serviette de bain. La voyant arrivé l'expert en mensonge se leva du canapé.

«- Tiens!» Lui dit-elle en lui tendant le vêtement. «Et je t'ai pris une serviette pour t'essuyer au cas où...»

«- Merci Gill.» Répondit-il en acceptant la chemise avec plaisir.

Cal mît de côté le vêtement et commença à déboutonner sa chemise blanche trempée par la pluie qui lui collait à la peau. Alors qu'il était entrain de l'enlever pour rester torse nu, Gillian croisa ses bras contre elle et tourna vivement sa tête en pinçant ses lèvres. L'expert en langage corporel sourit de la voir faire puis il prit ensuite sa chemise propre afin de s'habiller. Pendant qu'il boutonna celle-ci et qu'il s'essuya ses cheveux mouillé à l'aide de la serviette, la jeune femme eu l'idée d'allumer un feu dans la cheminé. Après cela les deux amis s'assirent tout les deux sur le canapé. La psychologue prit sa tasse de thé pour se réchauffer les mains et regarda le contenu comme hypnotisé. Suite à cela un long silence s'installa dans la pièce quand Cal décida de le briser en déclarant: «- Gill ...Comme je te le disais je suis sincèrement désolé de ce que je t'ai dis. Les paroles qui sont sortit de ma bouche ont été trop loin, et j'en ai conscience...»

«- Cal je sais que tu ne le pens...»

«- Attends, laisse moi finir Gill. Durant ces quelques jours j'ai été l'homme le plus abjecte qui soit, tu as vu le côté sombre de ma personnalité. Un menteur, un lâche, un buveur, un bagarreur... J'ai été comme mon... Père! On peut le dire.»

«- Tu n'es pas ton père !»

«- Une partie de lui à détînt sur moi et elle sera là à vie ! Mais ...» Cal marqua une pose puis regarda son amie dans les yeux. «Emily et toi me permette d'être l'autre homme. Celui qui se bat pour ce qui lui semble juste, et pour ce qu'il aime. J'étais perdu depuis ces quelques jours, je pensais que j'étais seul, que les démons que je devais combattre était mon fardeau à moi et que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide... Mais j'avais tort et malgré le fait que je te repoussais sans cesse, tu es restée au près de moi. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Sans toi je ne sais pas quel connerie j'aurais pu faire ou ce que j'aurais pu devenir, si tu n'avais pas été là... Je tiens énormément à toi Gillian, et si je te perdais d'une quelconque manière je serais le plus malheureux des hommes...»

Entendant ces paroles sortir de la bouche de son ami, Gillian commença à pleurer silencieusement et posa sa tasse sur la table basse.

«- Gill ?» S'inquiéta Cal qu'elle ne lui dise rien.

«- Toi , quand tu t'excuses c'est pas à moitié !» Répondit-elle en essuyant ses larmes de ses mains.

Lightman émit un léger rire puis reprit la parole. «- Alors tu es d'accord pour me donner une autre chance ...?»

«- À une seule condition !»

«- Tout ce que tu veux Honey !»

«- Je veux t'entendre dire que le suicide de ta mère ce n'est pas de ta faute !»

«- Gillian...»

«- Tu veux que je te donne une autre chance ? Et bien dis le.»

«- Je ... Non j'suis désolé c'est trop difficile !» S'exclama Cal en se détournant de la jeune femme tout en baissant sa tête.

«- Cal ... » Dit-elle à voix basse tout en se déplaçant sur le canapé afin de se coller à lui pour prendre ses mains dans les siennes. «Regardes moi s'il te plaît ...»

Le concerné ne préféra pas bouger, refusant de rencontrer le regard compatissant de sa meilleur amie qui à coup sûre allait lui faire avouer tout ce qu'il avait refoulé depuis tant d'année...

«-S'il te plaît Cal regarde moi ...» Au bout de la deuxième supplique l'expert en mensonge tourna lentement sa tête et encra son regard de tristesse dans celui réconfortant de Gillian.

«- Je sais au fond de toi , que tu as conscience que tout cela n'est pas de ta faute... »

«- J'ai ma responsabilité...»

«- Non! Tu n'y es pour rien... La seule personne qui devrait s'en vouloir dans cette histoire c'est ton père! Ce n'était qu'un alcoolique qui battait ta mère et parfois même toi alors que tu n'étais qu'un gamin...»

À cette phrase l'homme baissa sa tête et regarda ses mains liés avec celles de Gillian. Cette dernière caressait avec douceur l'une des mains de son ami à l'aide de son pouce.

«-Tu penses que tu pouvais la protéger tout seul, mais tu étais trop jeune. Tu as eu raison de la mettre en hôpital psychiatrique c'était le seul moyen de la protéger contre ton père et contre elle même . Tu as fais tout ce qu'un fils devait faire pour protéger sa mère...»

«- Mais j'ai échouer elle est morte , parce que je n'ai pas su voir les signes à temps.» Répondit Cal d'un ton triste.

«- Je sais... Mais tu sais autant que moi que les signes des personnes suicidaires sont très difficiles à détecter. Même si tu avais eu toute l'expérience que tu as acquise ces dernières années, tu n'aurais pas pu la sauver... »

«- Elle me manque tellement ... »Avoua l'homme le visage affligé .

«- Je sais Cal ... » Lui répondit Gillian en le prenant dans ses bras tout en caressant lentement son dos de sa main.

«- Je lui en veux terriblement de m'avoir laisser seul...»

«- C'est normal ... Tu as du traversé de terribles épreuves et tu as été livré à toi-même trop jeune.»

«- Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi Gillian...»

«- Tu te battrais comme un coq dans une basse cour jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !» Déclara t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Et cela fonctionna car Cal ria et se détacha lentement de l'étreinte de la jeune femme.

«- Probablement ... »Dit-il avec un rictus sur le visage.

«- Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire?»

«- Non mais tu vas me le dire.»

«- Aller voir ta mère.»

«- Ça va être assez difficile de construire une échelle de cette hauteur !» Blagua t-il pour cacher son émotion.

«- Arêtes Cal !» Répliqua-elle en lui donnant une légère tape sur son bras.

«- Hey ! On frappe son ami !» Riposta t-il faussement blessé.

À ces mots l'expert en langage corporel cru voir une micro-expression de tristesse passer sur le visage de Gillian mais il ne la releva pas pensant qu'il avait du l'imaginer.

«- Blague à part , tu devrais te recueillir auprès d'elle et lui pardonner...»

«-Partir pour l'Angleterre ?! Et laisser le Lightman Group couler!»

«- Ne t'en fais pas pour l'entreprise! J'étais venue te voir à ton bureau pour te dire que de nouveaux actionnaires allaient investirent dans la société mais tu n'étais pas là. »

«- Vraiment ? Mais ils vont nous donner combien?»

«- De quoi survire pendant plusieurs mois ! »Affirma t-elle souriante.

«- Sérieusement ? Mais comment tu as fais ?!»

«- Ah ça c'est mon petit secret !»

«- Aller Gill dis le moi ! S'il te plaît !» Supplia Cal en lui faisant les yeux doux.

«- Mmmh je ne peux vraiment pas te résister quand tu fais cette tête là ! Ça ne va pas te plaire mais je leur ai dis qu'on pourrait travailler pour eux et qu'on multiplierait les enquêtes même les plus futiles ...»

«- Hmm ... De toute façon on n'avait pas le choix.»

«- Non pas vraiment . Alors tu es d'accord pour partir?»

«- Seulement si tu m'accompagne avec Emily !»

«- D'accord , je vous accompagnerais.»

«- Merci Gillian.»

«- De quoi ?»

«- D'être là ...»

Gillian lui sourit et Cal se pencha pour l'embrasser à la limite de la commissure de ses lèvres . La jeune femme ferma ses yeux comme pour apprécier ce moment et lorsque l'homme se recula , elle se racla la gorge et dit: «- Tu veux dormir ici ? La chambre d'ami est déjà prête , donc...»

«- Ouais je veux bien !»

«- Ok , tu veux te coucher maintenant ?»

«- Heu oui si cela ne te déranges pas , ça été une journée assez éprouvante !»

«- C'est sur !» Répliqua Gillian dans un sourire. «Bon et bien suis moi!»

«- C'est partit !»

Les deux adultes se levèrent en même temps puis montèrent à l'étage . Devant la chambre d'ami la maîtresse de maison ouvrit la porte et s'exclama :

«- Voilà ! Fais comme chez toi , enfin comme à chaque fois que tu viens...»

«- Merci Gillian !» Répondit Cal en pénétrant dans la chambre.

L'expert en langage corporel fit face à Gillian et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte leurs regards s'encrèrent l'un dans l'autre . Se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise par cet échange la psychologue le coupa en rajoutant :

«- Oh et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit n'hésite surtout pas ! Ma chambre et juste en face !»

«- Je sais » Sourit-il. « Comme d'habitude.»

«- Oui comme d'habitude... »Souffla t-elle pour elle même. «Et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à te souhaiter une bonne nuit ! Bonne nuit Cal !»

«- Bonne nuit Gillian.»

C'est sur ces bonnes paroles que la jeune femme fit volte face à son ami pour rentrer dans sa chambre et fermer sa porte derrière elle. Cal n'avait toujours pas bouger, appuyé contre la chambranle de la porte de sa chambre , il fixa intensément celle de Gillian durant quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de fermer la sienne à son tour.

Fatigué , il enleva rapidement tout ses vêtements pour ne rester qu'en caleçon et s'écroula lourdement sur le lit. Un bras posé sur son front, il regarda le plafond en se remémorant tout les faits passés de cette journée. Et la dernière image qui le hanta avant de dormir fut celle de Gillian une mine triste sur le visage lorsqu'il avait prononcé le mot "ami" . Mais il balaya rapidement cette pensée songeant qu'il avait peut-être juste voulu voir ce qu'il souhaitait ... C'est sur cette question qu'il sombra dans un profond sommeil réparateur .

De l'autre côté de la chambre ce fut tout autre chose. Après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à Cal , Gillian avait fermé sa porte et avait collé son dos contre celle-ci en fermant ses yeux . Pourquoi ressentait-elle ça pour lui? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à faire abstraction? Ils n'étaient que des amis rien de plus, même lui le répétait sans cesse! Alors pourquoi ce sentiment là subsistait-il encore? Ces sur ces questions sans réponses que la jeune femme mît sa nuisette pour aller se coucher. Et c'est avec l'esprit tourmenter qu'elle s'endormit une heure plus tard complètement épuisée.

_** À SUIVRE ...**_Alors ? On veut la suite ou on s'arrête là ?! :P


	11. Chapter 11 : Un rayon de soleil

Lightman5 : Voici la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Un rayon de soleil ( Musique : Sun shy - Dresses )**

Le soleil commença à pointer le bout de son nez sur la ville de Washington . Et s'est caressé par un de ces rayons que Cal se réveilla à son rythme . Il se tourna dans son lit en grimaçant de douleur suite à ses blessures qui le faisait encore souffrir . Il soupira puis se leva . ll décida ensuite de rassembler ses affaires afin de se rendre dans la salle de bain pour se laver . Mais alors qu'il ferma la porte de sa chambre et qu'il se retourna brusquement , il s'entrechoqua avec Gillian qui elle aussi venait tout juste de se lever.

L'homme en fit tomber ses vêtements au sol et s'excusa platement tout en les ramassants.

«- Excuse moi Gill , je ne t'ai pas vu !»

«- C'est pas grave ! C'est aussi de ma faute ! Tu sais comment je suis le matin toujours dans la lune !» Répliqua t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

«- Et qu'est-ce que je devrais dire moi ! Je trouve toujours le moyen de me cogner quelque ...»

Alors que Cal se relevait avec ses affaires dans ses mains , il s'interrompit subitement , ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes et de sa bouche béante ne sortait plus aucun son . Dieu existait songea Cal , comme subjugué par ce qu'il avait devant ses yeux . Gillian portant une magnifique nuisette lui époussetant parfaitement ses formes , sa queue de cheval et son magnifique sourire rendant son visage encore plus angélique au possible .

«- Cal ?» L'interpella t-elle pour la seconde fois inquiète .

«- Hin quoi ?!» Répondit-il tout en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche comme pour se forcer à revenir dans la réalité . Et quel réalité ! Pensa t-il le sourire béat .

«- Je te demandais si tu allais prendre ta douche ?»

«- Heu ... oui !»

«- Et bien je la prendrais après toi , je ferais le petit déjeuné le temps que tu te prépares !»

«- Ok !»

«- Tu as envie de quelque chose en particulier?»

La réplique : Juste toi suffira ! Traversa son esprit mais il s'abstint et opta pour une réponse plus banale .

«- Tout ce que tu me feras je le mangerais ! Car je sais à quel point tu es une merveilleuse cuisinière !»

«- Pas meilleur que toi en tout cas ! Ta tarte aux pommes que tu avais faites la dernière fois , on aurait dis qu'elle était tombée tout droit du paradis !»

«- Il y a pas qu'elle qui soit tombée du paradis ...» Chuchota t-il .

«- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?» Demanda t-elle en n'ayant pas compris un traite mot de ce Cal avait marmonné .

«- Non rien ! Rien d'important ...»

«- Bon bah je te laisse ! Je vais faire le petit déjeuné !»

«- Ok à toute !»

Gillian s'éloigna dans le couloir et Cal en profita pour pencher sa tête sur le côté afin de regarder la jeune femme de dos jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de son champs de vision .

Toujours un sourire placardé sur son visage l'expert en langage corporel ( _*C'est cela oui !_ lol ) entra dans la salle de bain et se doucha rapidement . Après quoi il se sécha et s'habilla. Et pour se sentir un peu plus à l'aise il décida de laisser sa chemise noir ouverte mais aussi pour observer la réaction de son amie . Il adorait la voir gêner en toute circonstance, c'était son petit plaisir à lui ! (_Chacun ses ... Passions _! )

Alors qu'il descendit silencieusement les escaliers , il entendit de la musique provenant de la cuisine . C'est donc en toute discrétion qu'il s'appuya contre la chambranle de la porte de cette dernière tout en croisant ses bras contre lui . Et dès qu'il vit la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux il eu un énorme sourire dessiner sur son visage manquant presque d'éclater de rire .

Celle-ci était presque surréaliste , sa meilleure amie en nuisette faisant des pan cakes tout en dansant et chantant au rythme de la musique que diffusait la radio.

«- Sun Shy ! Lalala ! Sun Shy !»

Chanta t-elle tout en faisant retourner les pan cakes dans la poêle .

«- Quelle curieuse manière de faire le petit déjeuné !» Plaisanta Cal pour faire remarquer sa présence .

Surprise Gillian sursauta et se retourna face à son interlocuteur .

«- Cal ! Tu m'as surprise ! Tu as déjà finis de prendre ta douche ?!»

«- Comme tu le vois !» Lui répondit-il en s'approchant de son amie afin de l'embrasser sur la joue en signe de bonjour .

«- Bien dormis ?» Lui demanda t-elle en se détournant de Cal pour s'occuper de ce qu'elle préparait mais aussi pour éviter de le dévisager trop longuement à cause de sa chemise ouverte .

Calme toi Gillian se répéta t-elle . (_Et vous aussi derrière votre écran !_)

«- J'ai eu un peu mal en bougeant à cause des blessures mais sinon j'ai bien dormis et toi ?»

«- Très bien !» Mentit-elle quelques peu en omettant qu'elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois en songeant que Cal se trouvait juste à quelques mètres de lui .

«- Alors qu'est-ce que tu nous as préparé de bon ?» Lui demanda l'expert en mensonge alors qu'il s'était installé à la table au centre de la pièce .

«- Des pan cakes ! Tu aimes ?»

«- Yep !»

«- Et du thé car je sais que toi et cette boisson c'est une grande histoire d'amour ! »

«- N'est-ce pas un soupçon de moquerie que j'étendrais dans ta voix ?!»

«- Pas du tout !» Dit-elle avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres . «Je dis juste que tu représentes bien l'anglais dans toute sa grandeur enfin la courtoisie en moins!»

«- Contrairement à vous les américains nous n'avons pas besoin d'un café pour être bien réveillé le matin !» Riposta Cal légèrement blessé dans son orgueil .

«- Mouais tu peux parler ...» Réfuta la psychologue en posant l'assiette remplie de crêpe au centre de la table .

«- Comment ça ?» Questionna t-il ne voyant pas où la jeune femme voulait en venir tout en se servant une tasse de thé .

«- Combien de fois es tu arrivé au bureau énervé et la plus part du temps en criant sur Loker sans raison particulière !» Colporta t- elle en prenant un pan cakes pour y mettre de la confiture .

«- Mais ce que tu n'as pas compris c'est que pour bien commencer ma journée il me faut ma dose de thé et ma dose d'hurlement sur Loker ! Ce qui ne lui fait pas trop de mal...»Se défendit-il .

«- N'importe quoi !» Ria t-elle .

«- Quoi c'est vrai ?!» S'exclama Cal en riant lui aussi .

«- Tu traites Loker comme ton souffre douleur , tu ne voudrais pas lui laisser un peu de répit parfois ?»

«- Non , c'est bien trop drôle !»

«- Tu es impossible tu sais ?!» Soupira t-elle en roulant des yeux puis en mangeant un morceau de son pan cakes .

«- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes !» Répliqua t-il sans arrière pensées en buvant une gorgé de son thé .

À ces mots Gillian manqua de s'étouffer avec le bout de nourriture qu'elle était en train d'avaler .

«- Ça va Gillian ?!» Demanda t-il inquiet en la voyant tousser .

Celle-ci ne pu rien répondre toussant encore en se tapotant le thorax de sa main .

«- Tiens bois un peu de mon thé ! Ça ira mieux après !» Lui conseilla t-il en lui tendant sa tasse .

La jeune femme l'accepta volontiers et en but tout le contenu . Elle rendit ensuite la tasse à Cal et souffla un bon coup .

«- Ça va mieux ?»

«- Oui , oui ... Ça va mieux merci . J'ai du avaler de travers mais le thé m'a aidé .»

«- Ne me remercie pas , remercie l'Angleterre ! Tu vois bien que j'ai raison maintenant ! En plus d'avoir un effet bénéfique sur la santé , le thé vous permet de bien vous réveiller et de vous sauver la vie !» Affirma l'expert en mensonge en se servant une autre tasse .

«- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises !» Dit Gillian en gloussant .

«- God save the queen !» Déclara t-il en levant sa tasse de thé pour ensuite la mettre à ses lèvres afin d'en boire le liquide chaud .

La jeune femme éclata de rire vite suivit par son ami . Puis soudainement celle-ci s'arrêta en voyant l'heure affiché sur la pendule de la cuisine .

«- Ouh là ! Il faut qu'on se dépêche ou on va être en retard !»

«- Et qu'est-ce que ça fait , personne ne va nous sermonner ou nous virer pour ça .»

«- C'est une question de principe Cal . Mais ça , tu connais pas !» Réfuta t-elle sur un ton amusé en se levant .

«- Bien sûr que si ! Et j'en ai pleins figure toi !»

«- Ah oui et bien cite moi en un !» Riposta la jeune femme les deux mains sur les hanches attendant une réponse .

«- Humm ... Quand mes employés font du bon travail je les félicites toujours !»

«- Tu rigoles j'espère ! Je ne t'ai jamais entendu une seule fois féliciter un de tes employés !»

«- Si !»

«- Ah oui et qui par exemple ?»

«- Loker il y a deux semaines !»

«- Vraiment ? Et pour quel raison ?»

«- Je l'ai félicité pour là fois où il avait réussit à me faire un très bon thé au bureau !»

«- J'hallucine !» S'esclaffa Gillian en s'éloignant de la pièce .

«- Quoi ?! Mais c'est un très bon compliment je trouve ! Ce n'est pas à la porté de tout les américains de faire du bon thé !» Cria t-il pour se faire entendre alors que la jeune femme montait les escaliers pour aller dans la salle de bain .

«-Finis ton thé monsieur Twinings !» Proclama t-elle sur le même que son ami . Ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire celui-ci .

_**À suivre ...**_ Probablement dans la soirée XD Impatient ? :P

* * *

***Réplique** : Pièce de théâtre : Le Père Noël est une ordure XD

_Merci pour ton commentaire TorriGill :D ! J'espère que tu appréciera la suite ^^Moi et mon humour ... lol_


	12. Chapter 12 : Essaies encore !

Lightman5 : Comme promis la suite ^^ **  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Essaies encore ! ( Musique : Kiss me - The Alternate Routes )**

Cal et Gillian se rendirent au Lightman Group en même temps tout en riant sous les regards circonspects de certains employés qui avait assisté à la scène d'hier. Alors que l'expert en mensonge passait devant la salle de réunion il fit signe à son amie de l'attendre dans le couloir . Il rebroussa le chemin puis se rendit au bureau d'Anna , sa réceptionniste .

«- Anna !»

«- Oui monsieur ?»

«- Appelez un vitrier pour changer la vitre de la salle de conférence , je vous pris .»

«- Bien monsieur ça sera fait !»

«- Ah et annulez tout mes rendez-vous et ceux de Gillian pour le week-end .»

«- Heu ... Bien Monsieur ...»

«- Merci !»

Cal rejoignit ensuite la jeune femme et celle-ci lui demanda :

«- On prends des vacances maintenant ?»

«- Yep !»

«- Et où va t-on ?»

«- En Angleterre !»

«- Je suis surprise , je pensais que tu allais le faire mais bien plus tard !»

«- Non , comme tu l'as dis j'ai besoin d'avancer , de tourner la page ... J'ai déjà appelé Emily ce matin et elle est d'accord pour partir avec nous ! Enfin j'espère que je ne te précipites en rien !»

«- Oh non ne t'inquiètes pas ! Je n'avais rien de prévu et quand bien même j'aurais tout annulé pour partir avec vous . Je sais à quel point c'est important pour toi ...» Lui assura t-elle en posant une main attentionnée sur son avant bras .

À ce simple contact Cal encra son regard dans celui de Gillian , et il ne su pourquoi mais il fut attiré par elle comme un aimant . Alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques centimètre de son visage une voix l'obligea à se reculer d'un pas de la jeune femme .

«- Docteur Lightman ! Gillian !»

Les deux concernées raclèrent leur gorges et se tournèrent face à l'importun . ( Devinez qui c'est ?! lol )

«- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore Loker ?!» Vociféra Cal n'ayant pas aimé être coupé dans son élan .

«- Cal ...» Le tempera t-elle .

«- Ria et moi avons besoin de vous pour une vidéo !»

«- Des enfants j'vous jure , toujours là quand il faut pas ...» Souffla t-il blasé .

«- On vous suit Loker !» Concéda Gillian.

* * *

Le reste de la journée s'était passée paisiblement enfin sauf le moment où Lightman avait hurlé sur Loker pour lui avoir renversé du café sur sa chemise propre. L'homme maladroit s'était excusé plusieurs fois au près de son patron mais curieusement après ce fait malheureux Cal ne revue plus Eli de la journée .

La nuit était tombée et s'est fatigués que les deux psychologues sortirent du Lightman Group . Ces derniers se trouvaient désormais face à face devant la voiture de la jeune femme qui s'était garée juste devant le bâtiment de l'entreprise .

Gillian était entrain de tripoter ses clefs alors que Cal la regardait tout en se balançant d'avant en arrière avec ses pieds . Ils semblaient tout aussi gêné l'un que l'autre pourtant il n'y avait pas de quoi ! Ils étaient juste de bon ami Nan ? Oui enfin de Très bon ami ! Ok ... Ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre c'est juste qu'ils se conduisaient comme des adolescents boutonneux, attendant que l'autre fasse le premier pas . Et bah autant dire d'attendre un compliment de Cal pour Loker !

«- Bon et bien , je te vois demain puisque je vous rejoins toi et Em' à l'aéroport .» Affirma la jeune femme .

«- Yep !»

«- Je te souhaite une bonne soirée Cal .»

«- Toi aussi Gill ...»

Les deux "amis" se sourirent puis tout d'un coup Cal fut une nouvelle fois captivé par les lèvres de la jeune femme . Il s'approcha doucement de la psychologue quand il fut encore interrompu par un homme accompagné d'une jeune femme brune qui s'exclama :

«- Bonne soirée Gillian ! Bonne soirée Docteur Lightman ! Ah et encore désolé pour le café de tout à l'heure !»

«- Loker !» S'écria Cal énervé et frustré .

Celui-ci marcha en quatrième vitesse en entendant le cri de son patron .

«- Et bah je ne le savais pas si rancunier Lightman !» Déclara Ria à Eli en le rattrapant.

Gillian ria du comportement des deux hommes puis en entendant celle-ci rire de bon coeur Cal se retourna face à son amie et s'exclama :

«- Ça te fais rire ?!»

«- Beaucoup !» Répliqua t-elle amusée .

La voyant encore s'esclaffer , l'expert en mensonge commença lui aussi à rire trouvant cela très communicatif . Quand les deux adultes s'arrêtèrent dans leur éclats , ils reprirent aussitôt leur sérieux . Un léger sourire sur le visage , Cal se pencha vers Gillian et ...

«- Merde ! C'est pas vrai !» Jura t-il en entendant son téléphone portable sonner .

«J'suis maudit !» Déclara l'expert en mensonge en sortant l'objet bruyant de la poche de son pantalon . Il soupira en reconnaissant le nom de sa fille s'afficher sur l'écran de son smart phone .

«- Attends deux minutes c'est Emily qui m'appelle .» Informa t-il en faisant un geste de la main pour que la jeune femme ne parte pas .

«Oui ? ... Quoi comment ça tu as inondé la maison ?! ... Le robinet est cassé ! ... C'est pas vrai !»

Gillian eu un léger sourire en comprenant la situation dans laquelle se trouvait son ami à son visage désespéré . Ce n'était vraiment pas un bon jour pour lui songea t-elle ...

«- Quoi ?! ... Attends je comprends rien , deux minutes !»

Lightman enleva le téléphone du creux de son oreille et déclara :

«- Je suis désolé Gill mais le tuyaux de la salle de bain fuit et Em' me dit que la maison va devenir une vrai piscine si je ne viens pas dans les 30 mn qui suit !»

«- Je comprend !» Lui répondit-elle en souriant. «On se voit demain alors !»

«- J'suis désolé ...»

«- Il y a pas de mal Cal !» Lui assura t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour lui offrir un baiser sur la joue . «Bonne chance pour la fuite !»

Et c'est sur ces dernières paroles que la jeune femme rentra dans sa voiture pour ensuite démarrer et disparaître un peu plus loin dans la rue.

Cal la vit s'éloigner et il réfuta d'un ton légèrement acerbe au téléphone , léser de ne pas avoir pu aller plus loin avec la psychologue :

«- Quand je reviendrais tu as intérêt de me donner une bonne excuse jeune fille ...»

_**À suivre ...**_

* * *

une review ? :P

Sinon dans le prochain chapitre Gillian se ferra écraser par une voiture , sous les yeux de Cal . Et Docteur House qui passera par là n'arrivera pas à la sauver car il se trompera de diagnostique en étant sous l'emprise de la drogue et il dira : c'est un Lupus ! Ah si si c'est possible je vous assure ! Tout est possible avec moi ! À vous de faire votre choix XD

_TorriGilly** :** Lol ça aurait pu être possible mais je n'aurais pas pu créer les chapitres suivants XD_


	13. Chapter 13 : Quitter la ville

Lightman5 :Voici la suite ! Sans notre cher Docteur House :P

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Quitter la ville ( Musique : Leaving Town - Dexter Freebish )**

Le lendemain matin Cal et sa fille se trouvaient à l'aéroport avec leurs valises en main guettant l'arrivé de Gillian .

«- Je dis simplement que si tu n'avais pas joué les plombiers amateur , j'aurais pu ... Enfin bref ! C'était pas malin !» Réfuta Cal à sa fille .

«- Rhooo c'est bon ! Tu vas pas me le répéter jusqu'à Londres non plus ...»

«- Je te le répéterais jusqu'à ce que tu quittes ce David ...»

«- Daniel ...»

«- Ouais c'est pareil !»

Emily soupira et répliqua :

«- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais dû faire ?! L'évier était bouché ! Et il suffisait juste de deviser le siphon !»

«- AH ! Et voilà le résultat ! Une facture de 400 dollars ! Tiens et bah voilà pour la conséquence de tes bêtises je vais te le facturer sur ton argent de poche !»

«- Quoi ?! Mais tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ?!» S'offusqua l'adolescente .

«- Bien sûr que si ! Je suis ton père !»

Emily regarda son paternel d'un air contrarié et ce dernier déclara en pointa du doigt le front de la jeune fille :

«- Je te l'ai déjà dis , arrêtes de faire cette tête là après tu auras une ride au milieu du front , comme ta mère ! Tu verras !

L'adolescente roula ses yeux et Cal s'exclama soudainement :

«- Tiens voilà Gillian !»

En effet celle-ci était entrain d'arriver avec une valise à roulette jusqu'au deux Lightman .

«- Hey Gill !» Salua Cal en s'avançant pour l'embrasser sur une de ses joues .

«- Cal ! Emily !» Dit elle pour leur dire bonjour .

«- C'est affligeant ...» Murmura Emily .

«- Qu'est-ce qui est affligeant ?» Demanda le père à sa fille .

«- Que vous en soyez que là ! À se demander quand vous vous embrasserez . Enfin ...»

«- ...»

«- Oh ... Je ...» Bafouilla Gillian ne sachant quoi dire .

Annonce : «L'avion en partance de Londres départ dans 10 mn ! Tout les passagers sont attendu à la porte 7 !»

«- Faut qu'on se dépêche sinon l'avion va partir sans nous !» S'exclama Emily en s'éloignant des deux adultes encore abasourdis par les propos de l'adolescente .

«Vous venez les amoureux !» S'écria t-elle au loin .

Cal et Gillian se regardèrent puis dévièrent leur regards comme embarrassés . Ils raclèrent leur gorges puis l'homme signifia mal à l'aise :

«- On devrait y aller ...»

«- Oui !» Affirma la jeune femme d'un ton rapide .

Et c'est ainsi que les deux experts en mensonge se dirigèrent au pas de course jusqu'à la porte 7 .

Les trois voyageurs passèrent au portique de contrôle , récupèrent leurs bagages respectifs puis donnèrent chacun leur billet afin de rentrer dans l'avion . À l'intérieur de l'appareil tout les passagers cherchèrent leur places et rangèrent leur valises .

Cal regarda le numéro de sa place et déclara :

«- Je suis assis à la place 22A . Et vous ?»

«- 22B !» Répondit Emily .

«- 23B .» Déclara Gillian en lisant son ticket .

L'expert en langage corporel regarda les deux places 22 d'un air déçu . En voyant cela Emily leva les yeux au ciel puis s'exclama d'un ton exaspéré :

«- Rhooo c'est pas vrai ... Vous êtes pas possible , de vrai gamin j'vous jure ...»L'adolescente prit le ticket de Gillian et l'échangea avec le sien .«Ça vous va comme ça les Callian ?!»

L'adolescente soupira sous les airs surpris de son père et de Gillian . Celle-ci rangea ensuite sa valise et s'assit sur son siège en mettant son casque audio sur ses oreilles .

«- Les Callian ?!» Répéta Cal sur un ton interloquer .

«- Un mélange de Cal et Gillian .» Lui expliqua la psychologue .

«- Ah les jeunes ...» (Ah les jeunes ... XD )

Gillian sourit à la réflexion de son ami , puis celui-ci rangea leur valise dans le compartiment de rangement au dessus de leur tête . Cal s'assit ensuite à sa place contre le hublot et la jeune femme en fit de même à ses côtés . Après ça on leur assigna les conseils de sécurité et l'avion décolla .

«- Plus de 8H de vol assis sur le même siège ...» S'exaspéra Cal .

«- Tu verras ça va vite passer !» Lui assura Gillian en posant une main réconfortant sur la sienne .

«- J'espère .» Lui répondit-il en lui caressant le dos celle-ci de son pouce tout en la regardant dans les yeux avec un petit sourire. Il approcha sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte de son visage quand tout d'un coup la voix d'une jeune femme le coupa dans son action .

«- Excusez moi monsieur , madame ! Voulez vous boire quelque chose ?»

Lightman baissa sa tête , ferma ses yeux puis soupira d'exaspération . Il était maudit ! C'était obligé il ne voyait que ça !

«- Monsieur ?» Répéta l'hôtesse attendant une réponse de la part de Cal .

«- Non ça ira merci ...» Souffla t-il .

«- Et votre femme ?»

L'homme leva spontanément sa tête à l'appellation qu'avait utilisé l'hôtesse pour qualifier Gillian . Cette dernière ne savant pas quoi dire face à cette dénomination , balbutia en les désignants tout les deux d'un va et vient du doigt .

«- Je... Enfin ... On est pas ...»

L'hôtesse fronça ses sourcils ne comprenant ce que voulait lui dire la jeune femme. Et celle-ci abandonna finalement son explication pour déclarer :

«- De l'eau s'il vous plaît ...»

«- Tenez !» La femme en uniforme donna une bouteille d'eau et un verre à la psychologue puis partit voir d'autres passager» .

«- Alors Madame Lightman ?! Que veux tu faire durant ce long voyage ?»

«- Arrêtes !» Gloussa t-elle en lui offrant une petite tape sur sa main .

Cal ria en retour et appuya sa tête contre le dossier tout en tournant celle-ci du côté de Gillian .

«- Je vais lire un peu puis je vais sûrement dormir pour me reposer à cause du décalage horaire .»

«- Et dire qu'après toute ces années de mariage tu laisses ton mari tout seul , mourir d'ennuie ...»

«- N'importe quoi !» Répliqua t-elle en riant tout en prenant un livre qu'elle avait soigneusement prit le temps d'emporter .

Cal pencha sa tête et lu le titre du livre à haute voix :

«- Raison et sentiment ! Jane Austen , sérieusement ?»

«- Il est reconnu comme l'un des grands romans anglais du XIX siècle !»

«- Il manquerait plus qu'un jour tu lises un livre de Barbara Cartland ...»

«- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te gênerais et je te signal qu'elle est anglaise , elle aussi !»

«- J'ai jamais dis que tout les anglais étaient parfais ...»

«- Mais toi si c'est ça ?»

«- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche ma chérie !»

«- J'y crois pas !» Ria t-elle en ouvrant son livre. «Bon laisse moi lire maintenant !»

**À SUIVRE** ...

* * *

Lightman5 : Je crois qu'on peut remercier TorriGilly pour sa review ! Sinon on aurait eu droit à un chapitre dramatique ! Les personnes qui suivent cette histoire te remercie ! :D


	14. Chapter 14 : Turbulence

**Lightman5** : TorriGilly : Je te remercie pour ta review de mon histoire **Nos Blessures** ;) Ainsi que celle du chapitre précédent . Oui j'avoue que c'était un peu court ! Mais pas de problème j'ai entendu ton cris de protestation et c'est pour cela que je poste ce chapitre :D

J'espère que ceux qui suivent cette histoire vont apprécié ce chapitre car là c'est total humour XD

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Turbulence ( Musique : Toe the line - The Alternate Routes )**

_**Voix off** ( de Docteur House ) dans le chapitre précédent :_

_«- Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche ma chérie !»_

_«- J'y crois pas !» Ria t-elle en ouvrant son livre. «Bon laisse moi lire maintenant !»_

Cal soupira puis regarda rêveur par le hublot quelques minutes . S'ennuyant il décida de jouer à son jeu favoris observer les gens. D'un œil aguerrit il balaya le compartiment du regard . Il y vit un vieux monsieur attiré plus par le décolleté de l'hôtesse que par les boissons qu'elle proposait ce qui fit marrer intérieurement Cal . Il regarda ensuite un homme habillé d'un costume très chic cramponner les deux accoudoirs de son siège , son regard était lointain et fixe . Celui-ci ne devait pas trop aimer les avions ... Songea t-il .

Lassé , il allait arrêter son petit jeu quand il remarqua un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année les fixer . Stupéfait par son comportement Cal se mît à le regarder avec plus d'attention quand il comprit au bout de quelques instant que ce n'était pas "eux" qu'il regardait mais "Elle" ! L'expert en langage corporel sera ses poings de rage en voyant le jeune homme se passer la langue sur ses lèvres . Cal allait se lever pour lui montrer sa façon de penser mais il s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan en entendant le début d'une conversation de deux passagers devant lui .

«- Emily ! C'est joli comme prénom !»

«- Merci !» Répondit l'adolescente .

«- Tu es anglaise ?»

«- Non je suis américaine , mais mon père est anglais !»

«- Ah d'accord ! D'où l'origine de ton prénom !»

«- Oui ! Et toi ? Comment tu t'appelles ?»

«- Je m'appelle Aidan !»

«- Aidan ... C'est Irlandais !»

«- C'est ça !» Sourit le jeune homme. «Ça veut dire feu étymologiquement parlant !»

«- J'aime beaucoup ton prénom !»

«- Je te remercie !»

«- Alors pourquoi un Irlandais va en Angleterre ?»

Aidan ria et déclara : «- J'étais passé à Washington pour un concert puis je me suis dis que je pourrais passer à Londres pour voir mes amis !»

«- Oh c'est cool ! Tu as vu quel concert ?»

«- En fait je suis dans un groupe .»

«- C'est vrai ?! Tu fais quoi ?»

«- J'suis guitariste et chanteur .»

«- Vraiment !» S'extasia la jeune fille en dégageant ses cheveux en arrière , ce qui ne plut pas du tout à son paternel . «Mais tu as quel âge ?»

«- 22 ans ! Et toi ?»

«- 18 ans mais je vais avoir 19 ans dans un mois !» Répondit Emily en se pinçant légèrement la lèvre inférieur de ses dents .

«- Aaah c'est cool !»

Cal commença à se pencher en avant afin de leur dire deux mot . Mais Gillian le vit faire et l'intercepta à temps . Elle le poussa dans son siège d'une main en continuant de livre son livre tout en déclarant :

«- Nooon !» ( Personnellement j'imagine très bien cette scène XD )

L'homme soupira et répondit d'un ton dépité : «- Mais Gilliaaaan ! C'est un chanteur et puis il est trop vieux pour elle !»

«- Elle ne va pas se marier Cal ! Elle discute juste avec lui ...» Réfuta la jeune femme en tournant une page de son livre .

«- Elle peut-être ! Mais tu n'as pas vu le regard de l'autre ... Ses pupilles sont dilatés et tu sais très bien ce que cela veut dire !»

«- Comment tu peux savoir ça ? Tu ne peux pas voir son visage de là où tu es !»

«- Pas besoin ! C'est un musicien et un garçon , ça suffit amplement ...»

«- C'est ça ton explication ?» Se moqua Gillian.

«- Moques toi , moques toi ... Mais je sais que j'ai raison .»

«- Quand bien même , je veux que tu les laisse tranquille .»

Cal souffla puis se tu pour écouter le reste de la conversation entre sa fille et le chanteur de pacotille ...

«- Si tu veux un jour tu pourras venir à un de nos concert !»

«- J'en serais ravis !»

«- Tu veux mon numéros ? Comme ça on pourra garder le contact «

«- Ouais bonne idée !»

Emily commença à sortir son portable quand soudainement un homme se plaça abruptement entre les deux sièges en posant ses deux avants bras sur les dossiers de ceux-ci . Puis il déclara fortement avec un grand sourire : «- Salut les jeunes ! Alors vous vous ennuyez pas trop ?!»

«- Papa ?!» S'écria mécontente l'adolescente qu'il se soit interposé dans la discussion .

«- Rhooo c'est pas vrai ...» Jasa Gillian en levant les yeux au ciel tout en fermant son livre.

«- Ça va ma chérie ?!» Questionna Cal sur un ton faussement joyeux .

«- Pas vraiment non , puisque tu ...»

Elle ne pût même pas finir sa phrase que son père tourna sa tête en direction du chanteur .

«- Hey salut ! Aidan c'est ça ?»

«- Heu ... Oui c'est ça ...» Lui répondit le jeune homme un peu mal à l'aise par la soudaine interruption de Lightman .

L'expert en langage corporel remarqua son malaise et continua dans sa lancé :

«- Tu fais quoi comme genre de musique ?!»

«- Hmm... Du rock ...»

«- Ah c'est cool ça ! Tu sais que dans ma jeunesse , j'avais aussi un groupe de rock !»

«- Vraiment ?!»

«- Ouaip il s'appelait Les fous furieux !»

«- Les fous furieux ?» Répéta Aidan surpris d'un tel nom pour un groupe de rock.

«- Yep ! Et tu sais quel était notre chanson la plus populaire ?!»

«- Heu... Non ...»

«- Touches pas à ma fille !»

Aidan ne répondit rien mais ses yeux étaient devenu rond comme des soucoupes.

«- Si , si je t'assure , on était très populaire dans les années 90 ! Et là plus part de nos fan c'était des pères survoltés qui détestaient tout les garçons qui s'approchaient trop près de leur fille !»

Aidan avala sa salive et Emily protesta : «- Papa ! Arrêtes ! Tu lui fais peur !»

«- Mais quoi ?! J'ai rien dis de désagréable ! Je racontais juste ma jeunesse à ce jeune musicien !»

«- Et bien maintenant que Mr. Fou furieux à finit de raconter sa petite histoire il va gentiment se rassoir à sa place !» Répliqua Gillian en le tirant en arrière pour le forcer à se rassoir .«Maintenant tu te tais et tu reste tranquille !» Ordonna la psychologue en lui lançant un regard noir .

«- Mais Gillian ...»

«- Chut ! Je ne veux rien savoir !»

Cal se rembrunit quand il entendit sa fille dire .

«- Excuses le ! Mon père est un peu dingue parfois ...»

«- Hey ! Je suis pas dingue !» Protesta vivement le concerné sur un ton indigné . «Je suis juste ... Un père qui protège sa fille c'est tout ...»

«- Et si le père protecteur voulait bien me chercher une bouteille d'eau !» Demanda la psychologue sur un ton qui n'acceptait aucune réponse négative .

«- Tu en as déjà une !»

Gillian regarda intensément Cal dans les yeux et lui jeta un autre regard noir .

«- J'vais aller au toilettes !» Dit-il en se levant précipitamment .

«- Bonne idée ! Et prends ton temps .»

L'homme regarda la psychologue d'un air ahuris mais celle-ci rouvrit son bouquin et continua de le lire comme si de rien n'était . La voyant faire l'expert en mensonge émit un petit grognement et se rendit au toilette . En revenant quelques minutes plus tard à son compartiment il vit une chose qui ne lui plut pas du tout mais vraiment pas du tout . Cal serra un de ces poings et s'avança d'un pas rapide jusqu'à sa place .

«- Vous voyez c'est pour ça que j'aime voyager dans les avions ! C'est tellement ... Reposant !» Affirma un homme debout en face de Gillian alors que celle-ci continuait de lire son livre .

«- Hmm Hmm ...» Lui répondit-elle pas franchement intéressée par la conversation du type .

«- Et sinon vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie ?» Questionna l'importun d'un ton séducteur .

Alors que la jeune femme allait répondre à la question , Cal tapota de sa main l'épaule du dragueur du dimanche en l'interpellant .

«- Hey !»

Le concerné se retourna et vit le visage de l'expert en mensonge emprunt de colère.

«- Tu peux retourner à ta place maintenant !»

«- Tu permets vieux , j'discute avec la demoiselle là !»

«- Hmm j'crois pas qu'elle ai envie de discuter avec toi là ! J'crois plutôt que tu l'ennuies !»

«- J'crois pas non !»

«- Et moi j'crois que si ! Donc retourne à ta place ... Vieux !»

«- Si tu veux lui parler t'as que attendre ton tour ! M'enfin un vieux croûton comme toi ça m'étonnerais que tu fasses le poids ...»

«- Ah oui !» Répliqua Cal en rebroussant les manches de son blaser .

Gillian vit le regard enragé de son ami et sut toute suite que si elle n'intervenait pas ,l'homme d'en face n'existerait plus .

«- Qu'est-ce tu comptes faire le vieux ?!» Se bidonna le trentenaire .

«- Il va te le montrer se qu'il sait faire dans deux secondes le vieux !» Affirma l'expert en détection de mensonge tout en s'approchant dangereusement du type .

Ce dernier eu un mouvement de recul et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de peur mais Cal n'eu pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit que Gillian s'interposa entre les deux hommes . Elle posa ses deux mains sur le torse de Lightman afin de l'empêcher d'avancer et lui chuchota : «- Cal ... Calmes toi s'il te plaît , tout le monde vous regarde ...»

«- Tant mieux comme ça tout le monde verra la pâté que j'vais lui mettre !»

«- Cal , s'il te plaît calmes toi !»

Ce dernier toujours furieux contre le minable d'en face ne répondit toujours rien .

«- Cal ! Regardes moi !»

«- ...»

«- Regardes moi Cal !»

L'homme arrêta enfin de fixer l'autre imbécile et encra son regard devenu sombre dans celui de la jeune femme.

«- Calmes toi s'il te plaît , pour moi ...»

«- Gill ...»

«- Caaal ...»

À la supplique de son amie l'expert en détection de mensonge se calma et respira plus lentement.

«- Merci Cal . Rassis toi et oublie le , ok ?»

«- Ça va être difficile ...»

«- Essaies .»

Lightman fit une petite moue mais abdiqua d'un hochement de tête.

«- Ah ! On n'abandonne vieux croûton ! J'savais bien que t'avais pas le cran ! Tu fais pas le poids contre moi ! Et rêves pas la fille est trop bonne pour toi ! Tu l'auras jamais !»

À ces paroles le visage de Cal redevint plus enragé que jamais , il serra son poing puis leva celui-ci en l'air . Le voyant faire la jeune femme voulu l'arrêter mais il fut plus rapide et il décrocha un magnifique coup de poing dans la face du type . Ce dernier tomba à terre et cria de douleur.

«- Caaallll !» S'écria Gillian .

«- Papaaa !» S'exclama Emily pour protester contre l'action qu'elle venait de voir .

Un steward et une hôtesse entendant les cris s'étaient précipités vers le lieu de l'altercation .

«- Qu'est-ce qui passe ici ?!» Demanda le steward en voyant un homme gémir au sol avec les deux mains sur son nez et un autre debout se massant sa main droite .

«- Ce fou furieux m'a cassé le nez !» Déclara le type à terre.

«- T'aurais du écouter le deuxième titre populaire de mon groupe ! Touches pas à ma femme !»

«- Quoi ?! Répondit l'homme au sol en essayant de s'essuyer son nez plein de sang .«C'est ta femme ?!»

«- Yep !» Donc t'as pas intérêt de t'approcher d'elle à moins de 10 mètre , parce que crois moi mec la prochaine fois c'est pas ton nez que j'vais casser ok ?!» Réfuta Cal en pointant du doigt l'énergumène .

Sous les yeux éberlués de tout les passagers l'homme hocha lentement la tête de bas en haut . Après quoi le steward et l'hôtesse aidèrent ce dernier à se relever puis à se rassoir à sa place. L'expert en langage corporel fit volte face à l'abruti et rencontra le regard noir de Gillian . Celle-ci avait ses bras croisés contre son corps , exprimant le mépris qu'elle ressentait par rapport à ce qu'il venait de faire .

«- Quoi ?!» Questionna t-il d'un ton incrédule. «C'est lui qui m'a cherché !»

La jeune femme tourna sa tête de droite à gauche et leva les yeux au ciel . C'est pas vrai , un vrai gamin songea t-elle exaspéré par le comportement de Cal .

«- Assis toi !» Ordonna t-elle.

«- Ouiii chérie !» Répliqua t-il en se réinstallant à sa place.

Gillian en fit de même puis tourna sa tête du côté de son ami.

«- Ta femme ? Sérieusement ?»

«- Bah oui ! Je voulais pas décevoir l'hôtesse !»

«- Tu es pas possible ... Bon cette fois-ci je veux que tu te calmes , tu dors , tu lis , tu écoutes de la musique ... Fais ce que tu veux , mais restes tranquille ! Ok?!»

«- Oook !»

«- Promets le moi !»

«- Promis !»

«- Bien , tu vois quand tu veux .»

C'est sur cette dernière réplique que Gillian bu un peu d'eau de sa bouteille et reprit son livre là où elle en était .

**À SUIVRE ...** Alors ce chapitre ? Review ou pas rewiev tel est la question ! XD ça marche aussi avec suite ou pas suite ? lol


	15. Chapter 15 : Petite conversation

**Chapitre 15 : Petite Conversation** ( **Musique : A Light in the tunnel - Courrier** )

Durant la moitié du voyage Cal était resté silencieux et son regard semblait lointain. Remarquant cela Gillian avait mît de côté son livre pour poser sa main d'un geste affectueux sur l'avant bras de son ami .

«- Hey ... Ça va ?»

Entendant la question le concerné se redressa dans son siège puis répondit:

«- Ça va ... Enfin c'est juste que ... Non rien d'important , laisses tomber !»

«- Je suis ta femme Cal , tu peux tout me dire !» Plaisanta t-elle .

Cal ria à la plaisanterie de la jeune femme et celle-ci reprit d'un ton plus sérieux :

«- Sérieusement Cal , dis moi ce qui te tracasses ...»

«- C'est juste que cela fait si longtemps que je ne suis pas revenu sur sa ...»

L'expert en mensonge eu du mal à prononcer le dernier mot tant celui-ci était douloureux .

«- Sa tombe ...» Finit Gillian pour lui .

«- Oui ... Tu comprends après toute ces années je ne sais pas si je pourrais me recueillir comme ça ... Alors que la dernière chose que j'ai vu d'elle depuis mon départ c'était cette vidéo qui m'a hanté pendant plus de 20 ans ...

«- Tu sais tu n'es pas obliger de toute suite te recueillir auprès de la tombe de ta mère ...»

«- Que veux tu dire ?»

«- Quand Claire est décédée ( Saison 3X13 ). J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'accepter . Je n'arrivais pas à aller au cimetière pour me recueillir auprès d'elle ... C'était trop dur ...»

«- Gill ...»

«- Elle me manque , parfois je crois encore entendre sa voix .» Dit-elle d'une voix légèrement brisé par l'émotion . «La dernière chose que j'ai vu d'elle c'était son corps baignant dans son sang ... Je n'arrêtais pas de me dire que j'aurais pu la sauver , que je n'ai pas fais tout ce qu'il fallait ...»

Une larme coula le long de la joue de Gillian et Cal l'effaça de sa main tout en lui disant :

«- Tu as fais tout ton possible Honey ...»

«- Je sais c'est juste ...»

«- Difficile à accepter ?»

«- C'est ça ... Ce que je voulais te dire Cal , c'est que le jour où je me suis pardonnée à moi même , j'ai décidé de revenir dans le parc où claire et moi on partait quelques fois pour discuter et s'amuser . En allant là bas j'ai eu l'impression de faire la paix avec moi même et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai eu la force de retourner sur sa tombe . Je penses que tu devrais aller dans un endroit de ton enfance où tu as eu un bon souvenir avec ta mère et peut-être même ton père ...»

Cal sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis déclara non sûr de lui :

«- Hé bien ... Le seul bon souvenir que j'ai de nous tout les trois réunis c'était à la plage de Nortfolk ... J'étais avec mon père et mère dans un hôtel face à la mer , on regardait les touristes sur la plage en mimant de nos mains des jumelles . Mon père avait eu l'idée d'inventer des dialogues et on faisait semblant de parler à la place des personnes sur la plage ...»

Gillian émit un léger rire en écoutant le souvenir de son ami et lui répondit :

«- Vous aviez du bien vous amusez ce jour là !»

«- C'est vrai .» Répliqua Cal dans un sourire .

«- Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée , on a que aller à Nortfolk tout les trois et puis dimanche on ira voir ta mère ... À moins que tu ne veuilles pas ?»

«- Si , je penses que c'est une bonne idée . Tu as toujours de bonne idée ... Et puis cela me permettra de décompresser un peu !»

«- Tu devrais dormir un peu dans ce cas , car tu à l'air épuisé .»

«- Oui tu as raison , je vais dormir , il reste encore 4H de vol avant d'arriver à Londres .»

Cal bougea sur son siège pour trouver une position confortable puis ferma ses yeux . Gillian , elle , sortit un dossier qu'elle avait rapporté du bureau puis commença à travailler dessus .

Alors qu'une heure s'était écoulée depuis leur petite conversation , elle sentit comme une chose lourde peser sur son épaule . Surprise la jeune femme pencha sa tête et vit celle de Cal reposer tranquillement sur cette dernière . En effet l'expert en mensonge dormait paisiblement à point fermé . Gillian sourit de le voir faire et préféra ne pas bouger d'un poil pour ne pas le réveiller . Elle continua de travailler pendant quelques minutes sur son dossier puis soudainement ses yeux se fermèrent tout seul dû à la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulée depuis plusieurs jours.

Alors que Cal dormait sur l'épaule de la jeune femme et que celle-ci avait sa tête posée sur la sienne , une hôtesse passa devant eux avec un chariot remplie de couverture .

Cette dernière s'approcha d'Emily puis lui demanda en chuchotant .

«- Bonjour vous voulez une couverture ?»

«- Bonjour , Heu non merci par contre vous pouvez en donner une à ...» Dit l'adolescente en montrant du doigt les passagers se trouvant derrière elle .

«- Vos parents ! Bien sûr pas de problème !»

Emily ne contesta pas les paroles de l'hôtesse et lui offrit un sourire en remerciement .

La dame en uniforme déplia une couverture puis la plaça sur le couple enlacé . L'hôtesse partit , Cal se rapprocha un peu plus de Gillian dans son sommeil et la tint de son bras comme ne voulant pas la laisser partir . Remarquant la proximité des deux êtres , Emily sortit son téléphone et prit le couple en photo .

«- Si c'est pas de l'amour ça ... Je sais pas ce que c'est ...» Murmura t-elle pour elle même .

* * *

( **Musique : Love the way - Alternate Routes )**

Les heures défilèrent , et l'heure d'atterrissage approcha . Cal et Gillian dormant toujours , Emily décida de les réveiller . Elle les secoua doucement de sa main et les avertis :

«- Hey les amoureux ! Réveillez vous ! L'avion va pas tarder à atterrir !»

«- Hin quoi ...?» Dit Cal alors qu'il émergeait de son sommeille .

«- Hé Ben je vois que dormir aux côtés de Gillian te réussis !» Affirma Emily en se rasseyant confortablement dans son siège .

La psychologue ouvrit doucement ses yeux et vit que son ami avait toujours se tête posée sur son épaule. Celui-ci se pinça l'arrêtes du nez et émit un gémissement .

«- Bien dormis ?» Demanda la jeune femme souriante .

«- Merveilleusement bien ! Et toi ?»

«- Pareil !»

«- J'crois que je pourrais rester comme ça toute ma vie ...»

«- Malheureusement on va bientôt atterrir .»

«- Hmmm ...» Cal soupira , se redressa dans son siège puis mît leur couverture de côté .

Quelques minutes plus tard le pilote informa les passager que l'avion allait atterrir et qu'il devaient attacher leur ceinture . L'appareil atterrissait enfin sur la piste et lorsque celui-ci fut arrêté , tout les passagers se levèrent dans un seul mouvement pour partir .

Alors que les deux psychologues s'apprêtaient à marcher dans le couloir de l'avion pour sortir , l'énergumène que Cal avait frapper passa devant eux . Et quand l'expert en mensonge croisa son regard , l'homme se mît à marcher plus vite .

Après cela tout le monde sortit de l'avion pour se rendre dans l'aéroport . Mais alors que le petit groupe se trouvaient dans l'habitacle depuis quelques minutes , Cal et Gillian semblèrent attendre quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un en plein milieu de l'aéroport de Londres .

«- Rhaaa c'est pas vrai ! Mais il le cherche !» Beugla Cal .

«- Cal ... Laisses là ... Tu sais Emily n'a plus douze ans , c'est une femme maintenant !»

«- Ouais, ouais ... N'empêche il est trop vieux pour elle !»

«- Parce que tu vas me dire que tu n'es jamais sortis avec une fille plus jeune que toi ?»

«-C'est pas pareil ...»

«- Ah bon et pourquoi ? Parce que tu es un homme ?!»

«- Non ... Parce qu'il est musicien !»

Gillian roula des yeux puis elle entendit son ami vociférer .

«- Emily ! On va partir !» ( bah oui c'est un Fou furieux XD )

La jeune fille se retourna vers son père et lui fit signe comme quoi elle arrivait . Cal observa les deux jeunes s'échanger leur numéros puis les vit se dire au revoir en se faisait une bise .

«- C'est pas possible !» S'exaspéra le paternel .

Emily revint enfin vers les deux adultes un sourire béat sur les lèvres .

«- Et ben t'en as mis du temps !»

«- Rhoo c'est bon papa ...» Répliqua l'adolescente en se dirigeant vers les portes de sorties .

Cal mît ses lunettes de soleil en remarquant le beau temps à l'extérieur puis valise en main il rattrapa sa fille pour passer son bras autour de ses épaules .

«- Je te trouves bien rapide avec ce garçon et puis tu n'es pas avec ce Don ...»

«- Daniel ! Je ne sais pas encore si je vais rester avec lui ... La vie est courte et il vaut mieux être rapide , que de risquer de passer à côté de quelque chose ...»

«- Je dois le prendre pour moi ?!»

«- À toi de voir !» Affirma t-elle en souriant .

«- Mouais t'es bien la fille de ta mère toi...»

Cal et Emily sortir enfin de l'aéroport suivit de Gillian puis ils appelèrent un taxi pour les amener à Nortfolk .

_**À SUIVRE ...**_

* * *

Lightman5 : TorriGilly : Ouais XD pareil !


	16. Chapter 16 : Mon endroit préféré

**Chapitre 15 : Mon endroit préféré ( Musique : ****Thoughts** **/ B.O Le Prénom** )

Durant le voyage jusqu'à Nortfolk , les trois voyageurs étaient resté silencieux . Emily écoutait sagement de la musique , Gillian tentait de se reposer et Cal regardait songeur le paysage défilé . Les lunettes de soleil au bout de son nez , l'expert en mensonge fixait le ciel ensoleillée . Sa terre natal ... se disait-il . Cela faisait bien plus d'une vingtaine d'année qu'il n'y avait pas mit les pieds , son cœur battit de plus en plus vite à chaque kilomètre parcouru . Quelques souvenirs lui revint en mémoire puis une trace de culpabilité passa sur son visage. Sans qu'il ne le sache , Gillian eu le temps de voir cette expression et posa une main réconfortante sur genoux de son ami . Sentant celle-ci Cal tourna sa tête en direction de la jeune femme et lui offrit un sourire de gratitude .

«- Ça va aller ?»

«- Oui ... »Soufflât-il .

Les deux amis se regardèrent intensément quand le chauffeur de taxi s'exclama .

«- On arrive dans cinq minutes m'sieur dames!»

«- Bien merci monsieur.» Répondit Gillian .

Cal inspira fortement à l'annonce du conducteur et son amie le rassura tout en caressant son genoux .

«- Je suis là ...»

«- Je sais ...»

Le chauffeur de taxi se gara devant un petit hôtel , puis celui-ci descendit du véhicule pour sortir les valises de ses clients du coffre. Cal s'approcha du conducteur et lui tendit du liquide .

«- Tenez .»

«- Merci m'sieur ! Bonne journée !»

«- À vous aussi .»

Le taxi repartit et les trois protagonistes se rendirent dans l'hôtel.

«- Sympa l'hôtel !» Déclara Emily en regardant tout autour d'elle . «La tapisserie date des années 50 mais c'est plutôt chaleureux !»

«- C'est normal il à été construit à cette époque .» Répliqua son père .

«- Waaah vous avez presque le même âge !»

Cal se retourna vers sa fille et lui lança un regard réprobateur .

«- Bonjour Monsieur ! Et mesdames !» Salua le réceptionniste derrière son comptoir .

«- Bonjour ! Lui répondit Cal en s'accoudant au comptoir . «On aimerait 3 chambres s'il vous plaît !»

L'homme chercha dans son registre puis affirma :

«- Ah désolé monsieur nous n'avons plus que 2 chambres ! Une lit simple dans la chambre 5 et une autre lit double dans la chambre 7 !»

( Prévisible ? ... Moui ! )

«- C'est pas grave je prends !»

«- Bien monsieur ...?»

«- Lightman !»

«- Combien de temps restez vous ?»

«- Une nuit !»

«- Très bien , je vais vous donner vos clefs de chambre !»

Le réceptionniste se retourna et pris deux clefs dans un petit meuble puis revint auprès de Lightman pour les lui donner .»

«- Et voilà monsieur !»

«- Merci beaucoup !»

Cal commença à partir pour se rendre dans sa chambre avec sa fille et Gillian mais l'homme derrière le comptoir le stoppa dans son action .

«- Oh monsieur Lightman ! J'ai oublié de vous demandez ! Notre hôtel sert le petit déjeuné , voulez vous qu'on vous le serve dans votre chambre à vous et votre femme , demain matin ?»

Emily gloussa quand elle entendit la question mais aussi lorsqu'elle vit les têtes surprises des deux adultes .

«- Heu ...»Commença à dire Cal ne sachant que répondre .

«- C'est à dire que ... Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ...»Signifia Gillian mal à l'aise .

«- Oh ... O-H ! Toute mes excuses ! Je pensais que vous ... Enfin que ... Désolé !»

«- C'est pas grave ! Ils ont l'habitude on leur dit tout le temps !» Affirma Emily amusée .

«Il n'y a qu'eux qui ne s'en rendent pas compte !»

L'adolescente souriante prit la clef avec le numéro 7 dans la main de son père puis monta l'étage en criant :

«- Alors ! Vous venez Mr et Miss Lightman !»

Cal sourit à la repartie de sa fille alors que Gillian toussota .

Et c'est deux minutes plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent dans le couloir devant les portes des chambres .

«- Bon et bien il ne reste plus qu'à se repartir les chambres !» S'exclama Cal .

«- J'ai déjà choisi la 7 !» Informa Emily en faisant gigoter la clef devant son père .

«- Attends mais la 7 ... C'est pas celle où il n'y a qu'un lit simple ?»

«- Mmmh ... Possible ...» Répondit innocemment l'adolescence .

«- Em' !»

«- Quoi ?»

Son père l'a regarda d'un air désabusé puis riposta en échangeant les clefs des chambres :

«- Je pense plutôt que toi et Gillian vous allez prendre la chambre avec le lit double et moi celle avec le lit simple !»

«- Et c'est comme ça que tu commences un bon mariage ?! Bah on comprend pourquoi toi et maman vous avez divorcé !» Répliqua Emily en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre laissant seul les deux amis .

Cal leva les yeux au ciel et Gillian souriante répondit :

«- Bon je te laisses t'installer et on se voit après!»

«- Ok .»

La psychologue lui lança un dernier sourire puis rejoignit Emily dans leur chambre .

«- Tu préfères le côté droit ou le côté gauche Gillian ?!» Demanda Emily d'un ton jovial en s'écroulant sur le lit .

«- Comme tu veux Em' ! Les deux côtés me vont !» Répliqua t-elle sur le même ton en enlevant des affaires de son sac .

«- Tu sais Papa a du mal à dire ce qu'il ressent aux personnes qu'il aime , il a toujours eu peur d'être rejeté ou abandonné ... Cela doit être à cause de grand-mère.»

«- Heu oui sûrement ...» Répondit la psychologue ne voyant pas où la jeune fille voulait en venir .

«- Tu dois juste lui laisser un peu de temps ...»

À l'écoute de ces paroles Gillian releva brusquement la tête vers Emily .

«- Quoi ... Mais ... Il ... Nous sommes pas ... On est juste ...»

«- Ami ?! À d'autre Gillian !» Réfuta l'adolescente en s'asseyant en tailleur sur le lit . «Vous êtes aussi transparent que de l'eau de roche . Vos sourires , vos regards , votre gestuelle ... Cela ne trompe personne et surtout pas moi ! Ce que je me demande c'est pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore sauter le pas ?»

«- C'est ... Compliqué ...»

«- Demander à Loker de dire un mensonge ça c'est compliqué , sortir avec un garçon à 22H avec papa sur mon dos ça c'est compliqué , faire de la conduite accompagné avec papa ça c'est compliqué ... Mais ne pas vouloir dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aime depuis des années , ça c'est pas compliqué ! C'est juste absurde ! Il t'aime , tu l'aimes ... C'est simple!»

«- Emily ... Ton père et moi , on est amis depuis des années ... Et risquer ce lien pour une histoire qui peu s'arrêter du jour au lendemain ...»

«- On peut jouer avec les "Et SI" de l'autre sens ! Et si toi et papa vous vous avouez enfin vous sentiment l'un envers l'autre , et si vous viviez ensemble , et si vous vous mariez , et si vous viviez heureux ensemble jusqu'à la fin de vos jour ! Je vous vois malheureux chacun de votre côté alors qu'ils vous suffit juste de faire le premier pas ...»

«- Tu as sûrement raison Emily mais ...»

«- Bien sur que j'ai raison !»

«- Mais ... Si cela devait arriver et bien cela arrivera en temps voulu . Pas besoin de précipiter les choses surtout que ce voyage à pour but que ton père puisse faire la paix avec lui même . Et que je suis là en tant "qu'amie" pour l'aider dans cette épreuve .»

«- Hmm je comprends ...»

«- Je vais voir ton père pour voir s'il a finit de s'installer , si c'est le cas on pourra sortir un peu tout les trois .»

«- Ok ! .»

* * *

**( Musique : Favorite place -Stephen Kellogg and The Sixers )**

C'était là ... Dans cette pièce , où il avait vécu le meilleur souvenir de son enfance . Il ne l'avait pas toute suite reconnu à cause des changements qui avait été effectué mais la vue qu'on pouvait observer par la fenêtre n'avait pas changé ... Accoudé à la fenêtre , Cal regardait le lointain paysage se disperser à perte de vue . Seul le bruit des vagues et du vent répondait à ses souvenirs et à ses questions .

Alors qu'il soupira sa nostalgie une voix derrière lui l'interpella :

«- Cal ?»

«- Gill !» Répondit-il en se retournant sans pour autant bouger de sa place .

Cette dernière s'approcha de lui puis s'appuya elle aussi contre le rebord de la fenêtre afin de regarder le paysage .

«- C'est magnifique ...» Souffla t-elle .

«- Oui ...» Répliqua t-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil .

Ils se turent durant quelques instant laissant glisser un silence apaisant tout en fixant l'extérieur . Quand soudainement Cal décida de le couper :

«- Gill ?»

«- Mmh ?»

«- Sans toi , je n'aurais jamais pu revenir ici ... En fait sans toi je crois que je n'en serais pas là . Tu es la meilleure chose qui me sois arrivé dans la vie avec ma fille naturellement. Tu m'a aidé dans les pires moment de ma vie , tu ne m'a jamais laissé tomber , et pour ça je t'en serais toujours reconnaissant ...»

«- C'est à ça que servent les amis .»

«- Ouais ...» Répliqua t-il en se raclant la gorge .

«- Ah vous êtes là ! Déclara Emily alors qu'elle s'approchait de son père et de Gillian . «Ça vous dit d'aller à la plage , pour se balader un peu ?»

«- Oui c'est une bonne idée ! Qu'en penses tu Cal ?»

«- Heu ... Oui ! Bien sur allons y .»

«- Super ! En plus il y a très peu de monde !» Répliqua l'adolescente .

Cal sourit à sa fille puis laissa sa veste dans sa chambre pour rester simplement avec son polo bleue-marine sachant que dehors il faisait déjà assez chaud . Il mît ensuite ses lunettes de soleil tout comme Gillian et tous sortirent de l'hôtel pour se rendre à la plage de NortFolk .

* * *

Arrivée sur la plage Emily s'était direct dirigée vers la mer pour y tremper ses pied . Quand à Cal , il s'était tout simplement mît face à la mer l'observant avec un air pensif et un petit sourire en coin . Gillian le regarda faire alors qu'elle se trouvait à un mètre de lui puis elle sentit comme une sensation étrange l'envahir , la même quand Cal avait dormis chez elle .

«- Emily à l'air d'apprécier l'endroit !» Constata Gillian en se mettant aux côtés de son ami .

«- Ouais !» Sourit Cal . « Et c'est normal ! Les anglais sont connu pour leur savoir faire en thé , mais aussi pour leur paysage sublime !»

«- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas que les anglais avait cette réputation !» Répliqua Gillian rieuse .

«- Ah mais si ! Et encore tu ne sais pas tout sur eux ! On est fort dans bien d'autre domaine ...» Dit-il sur un ton énigmatique laissant le soin à son amie de comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion .

«- N'importe quoi !» S'esclaffa la jeune femme en comprenant le sous-entendu de Cal tout en le bousculant légèrement sur le côté . Ce qui fit rire L'homme en retour.

«- Quoi ?! Mais c'est vrai ! Enfin tu ne le sais pas parce que tu ne l'as jamais fais avec un anglais mais ...»

«- Qui te dis que je ne l'ai jamais fais ?» Réfuta Gillian de manière mystérieuse .

Surpris Cal s'était mît en face de Gillian et scruta chaque millimètre de son visage . La jeune femme émit un petit sourire de le voir faire et l'expert en langage corporel affirma soudainement .

«- Non !»

«- Non quoi ?» Répéta Gillian d'un ton interrogateur .

«- Non tu n'es jamais sortis avec un anglais !»

«- Comment tu peux le savoir ?!»

«- J'le sais c'est tout !»

«- Mmh ... Pas brillante l'explication !»

«- Si tu étais sortis avec un anglais tu aurais eu un énorme sourire sur le visage !»

Suite aux paroles de son meilleur ami , Gillian éclata de rire suivit de près par celui-ci .

«- Mais il n'est jamais trop tard pour commencer .» Déclara Cal en fixant la jeune femme d'un air indéchiffrable .

Celle-ci pencha sa tête sur le côté tout en plissant ses yeux pour tenter de comprendre le message caché de son ami . Mais elle fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par Emily qui étaient revenu auprès d'eux .

«- Hey les jeunes marié ça vous dis qu'on marche le long de la plage ?!»

Cal se retourna face à sa fille et répliqua :

«- Ça te plaît hin ?»

«- Très !» Sourit la jeune fille .

Cal entoura la taille de Gillian de son bras gauche puis de l'autre il entoura le coup de sa fille pour les faire avancer .

«- Tu n'arrêteras pas n'est-ce pas ?»

«- Nope !»

Ils marchèrent ainsi durant plusieurs heures jusqu'au soleil couchant . Alors qu'ils revenaient vers l'hôtel , Emily s'exclama :

«- Et si on prenait une photo !»

«- Pourquoi pas !» Lui répondit Gillian .

Les deux experts en mensonge enlevèrent leurs lunettes de soleil puis Emily se plaça au milieu et demanda à son père de tenir son téléphone d'une main pour les prendre tout les trois .

Sur la première photo Cal ne pu s'empêcher de faire l'imbécile et fit un sourire idiot . Gillian avait tourné la tête et avait rit en le voyant faire . Quant à Emily elle avait levé les yeux au ciel en songeant que son père ne changerait jamais .

À la deuxième photo Cal reprit un air sérieux et fit un simple sourire . Les deux autres femmes firent la même chose et l'homme appuya sur le bouton du téléphone pour prendre un autre cliché . Après ça Emily reprit son appareil et dit d'un ton extasié :

«- On va faire une photos de vous deux maintenant !»

Gillian eu un grand sourire suite à l'exaltation de la jeune fille et Cal prit son amie par la taille pour la première photo . Sur celle-ci tout les deux sourirent face à l'objectif . Puis sur la suivante l'expert en langage corporel embrassa la jeune femme sur sa joue ce qui fit rire cette dernière . Et sur la dernière photo la jeune femme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'homme qui appuya la sienne sur celle de son amie.

«- Et voilà !» S'exclama Emily . «Les photos sont super belles avec ce cadre très romantique ! Un vrai petit couple !»

«- Et si on rentrait !» Répliqua Cal faisant semblant de n'avoir rien entendu . «J'commence à avoir faim ! Pas vous ?»

«- Oui moi aussi ! On a qu'aller au petit resto à côté de l'hôtel que j'ai vu en arrivant !» Répondit Gillian.

«- Digression ...» Marmonna Emily en regardant les photos de son téléphone tout en marchant en direction de l'hôtel .

«- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?!» Demanda Cal d'une voix plus forte pour se faire entendre .

«- Non rien !» Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

«- Mouais ...»

** À suivre ... **Une review ?_ Sinon Docteur House il va tenter d'opérer Gillian et ... Ok ! J'arrête :D_


	17. Chapter 17 : Jalousie

Lightman5 : là pour les noms des plats j'ai pris sur internet , je vous avoue que je n'y connais rien , raison de plus pour rigoler encore plus ! :D mais bon c'est pas le plus important vous allez comprendre pourquoi ... Allez Bonne lecture les fous furieux :D !

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Jalousie** **( Musique : GirlFriend - Avril Lavigne )**

Le petit groupe arriva devant un restaurant nommé Chez Jenny et pénétra à l'intérieur .

Ils s'installèrent à une table face à une vitre donnant sur la mer puis ils regardèrent les menus déjà posés sur la table . Et c'est quelques minutes plus tard qu'une serveuse arriva pour prendre leur commande .

«- Bonsoir je m'appelle Jenny ! Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Jen !» Déclara la jeune femme aux cheveux châtain et au sourire ravageur tout en regardant Cal avec insistance .

Voyant cela Gillian eu comme un mouvement de recul contre son siège , ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Emily .

«- Bonsoir .» Répondit Cal en posant son bras droit contre le dossier de sa chaise tout en regardant la jeune femme d'un petit air séducteur .

La psychologue ne répondit rien mais leva simplement ses yeux aux ciel . Et voilà qui refaisait son petit numéro pensa t-elle .

«- Vous avez choisis ?» Demanda la serveuse toujours en fixant Cal .

«- Oui ! ON a choisit !» Affirma Gillian en insistant bien sur le "on" .

La serveuse fit enfin attention aux autres clients autour de la table mais ne les regarda pas pour autant .

Elle sortit ensuite son carnet de note tout en demandant :

«- Que prenez vous ?»

«- Pour moi ça sera Roast Gammon !» Confirma Emily .

«- Très bien .» Dit-elle en notant la commande .

«- Et vous ?» Questionna t-elle en contemplant l'homme.

«- Hmm ... Un fish and Chips m'irais parfaitement !»

«- Très bon choix ! C'est notre spécialité !»

«- Vraiment ?» Répondit l'expert en mensonge en faisant semblant de ne pas connaître.

«- Oui c'est délicieux vous verrez ! Je vous le promets !»

«- Si vous dites que c'est délicieux , c'est que ça doit être vrai ...» Répliqua t-il en la fixant dans les yeux .

Ce qui ne manqua de faire réagir la serveuse qui se pinça la lèvre inférieur .

«- Oh pitié ...» Marmonna Gillian en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux . «Heum ! Excusez moi ! Mademoiselle ?!»

«- Oh excusez moi ! Je ne vous avais pas vu !» Répondit Jenny naïvement .

«- Mouais ...»

«- Qu'avez vous choisis ?»

«- Je prendrais un Stew , je vous pris .»

«- Ah désolée on en a plus ...» Signifia la jeune femme alors que Gillian vit un léger mouvement de son épaule .

«- Bien ... Si il n'y en à plus ... Je prendrais un Roast Lamb .»

«- Bien ...» Dit la serveuse en gribouillant sur son carnet.

«- Voulez vous des boissons avec tout ça ?»

«- une Shandy , pour moi .» Répondit Cal .

«- Moi aussi !» Répliqua Emily .

«- Non pour elle ça sera un Babycham !»

La serveuse émit un rire et Cal lui offrit un magnifique sourire , ce qui en retour fit contracter la mâchoire de Gillian .

«- Et vous ?» Demanda la serveuse à la psychologue d'un ton neutre .

«- Rien merci ça ira ...»

«- Ok . Je vous rapporte tout ça !»

«- Merci ... Jen .» Dit Cal en penchant sa tête sur le côté en souriant .

«- Mais de rien ... ? Au fait quel est votre petit nom ?»

«- Cal !»

«- Cal ! Vous êtes Irlandais ?»

«- Non ! Anglais !»

«- OoH vous êtes d'ici !» S'extasia la serveuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son client .

«- Oui et non dirions nous ...»

«- Comment ça ?» Ria Jenny .

«- Hum Hum ! Excusez moi mais sans vouloir vous dérangez ... Pourriez vous , enfin si VOUS le voulez bien , aller chercher nos commandes !»

La serveuse se racla la gorge et d'un ton un peu amer répliqua :

«- Oui bien sûr .» Alors qu'elle commença à partir Jen murmura pour elle même «C'est demandé si gentiment ...»

Après cela la serveur s'en alla et Gillian ayant entendu la réflexion de celle-ci avait levé ses bras d'exaspération .

«- Bon le temps qu'elle crache dans mon plat je vais faire un tour au toilette ...» Déclara la psychologue en se levant de sa chaise pour disparaître un peu plus loin .

Emily lança un regard lourd de sens à son père et celui-ci la voyant faire répondit d'un air innocent :

«- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ?»

«- À ton avis ?! Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton petit manège ... Tu dragues ouvertement cette écervelée de serveuse pour rendre jalouse Gillian ! Tu sais qu'il y a d'autre manière plus simple de dire "Je t'aime" !»

«- Em' ...»

«- Non ! Il n'y a pas de Em' qui tienne ! J'en ai marre de vous voir malheureux chacun de votre côté tout ça parce qu'aucun de vous deux ne souhaite faire le premier pas !»

«- C'est pas si simple Emily ...»

«- C'est aussi ce que m'a dit Gillian mais franchement je vois pas ce qu'il y a de compliqué !»

«- Gillian t'as dis quoi ?!»

La jeune fille sortit soudainement son téléphone et montra la photo qu'elle avait pris d'eux deux sur la plage .

«- Tu vois sur cette photo , elle te regardes ! Et tu vois ses yeux ! Ils sont dilatés ! Donc à moins qu'elle ai peur de toi je ne vois qu'une explication à cette émotion ... Elle t'ai...»

Alors que l'adolescente allait finir sa phrase Gillian revint à leur table .

«- Vous parliez de quoi ?» Demanda la psychologue en se rasseyant .

«- De vo...»commença à dire l'adolescente .

«- Des plats traditionnel anglais !» Coupa Cal .

Emily soupira et Gillian répliqua en voyant l'expression d'agacement de celle-ci :

«- Et tu as parlé d'un plat que n'aimais pas Emily ?»

«- Oui c'est ça ! Le pouding et bah Em' n'aime pas !»

«- Ah oui ? Pourtant je trouves ça bon moi !»

«- Non ce que papa veut dire , c'est que je mets très très très longtemps à pouvoir le digérer ! Tu as beau mélanger tout "les ingrédients ", laisser reposer la "préparation" . Et bah rien n'y fait ! Quand je le mange je mets toujours BEAUCOUP de temps pour le digérer ! Même si cela est très appétissant à l'œil !»

Comprenant les sous entendu de sa fille Cal fit semblant de regarder un menu qui traînait sur la table tout en se raclant la gorge .

«- Ah ... Peut être que tu ne supporte tout simplement pas le gâteau !»

«- Je pense que je pourrais l'adorer si je faisais un pas vers lui !» Répliqua Emily en donnant un léger coup de pied à son père sous la table . Ce dernier releva la tête de son menu et rencontra le regard irrité de sa fille qui faisait un va et vient entre lui et Gillian .

«- Heu ...»Répondit la psychologue un peu perdu par les propos de l'adolescente .

«- Et voilà vos plats !» S'exclama Jenny qui revenait à leur table les bras chargés .

«- Mais ça m'a l'air délicieux !» Répliqua Cal en déviant son regard sur les plats .

«- C'est pas vrai ...» Murmura Emily exaspérée .

«- Mais ça n'a pas que l'air ça l'est !» Affirma la serveuse en déposant une assiette devant Cal tout en le fixant .

«- Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde !» Répondit l'homme avec un sourire charmeur que la serveuse lui rendit .

«- Hum Hum ...» Dit Gillian pour que la serveuse sert les deux autres assiettes .

Celle-ci arrêta de fixer Cal puis servit la jeune femme avec un petit sourire de mépris .

«- Merci !» Lui répondit la psychologue en ponctuant bien sur l'intonation du mot .

Jenny servit ensuite Emily qui l'a remercia puis elle déclara en contemplant l'expert en mensonge :

«- Je vais chercher vos boissons ! Vous voulez autre chose ... ?»

«- Pour le moment ça ira mais peut-être que plus tard j'aurais besoin de vous ...»Déclara Cal d'un ton mystérieux .

La serveuse leva un sourcil en se pinçant légèrement la lèvre de ses dents puis repartit.

Gillian avait assisté à toute la scène d'un regard assassin . Bien que celui-ci n'existait pas en terme de langage corporel , la psychologue songea que finalement cela pourrait changer...

«- Hmm ça sent bon , dites moi !» S'exclama Lightman .

«- On parle des plats ou d'autres chose là ?» Demanda la jeune femme sur un ton de reproche .

«- Des plats , de quoi veux tu que je parles sinon ?» Lui répondit-il en ne faisant pas attention au ton que son amie avait employé .

«- Bah je sais pas tu as l'air plus intéressé par autres choses depuis qu'on est ici ...»

«- Ah oui ? Par quoi ?» Questionna l'homme en commençant à manger .

«- Et voilà les boissons !» Signifia Jenny en les déposants devant ses clients .

«- Merci , Jen ...» Dit Cal en lui souriant .

«- C'est avec plaisir Cal !» Lui répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil .

«- De ça ...» Chuchota amèrement Gillian pour elle même .

Après cela la serveuse répartit à ses occupations et le reste du dîner se passa assez tranquillement . Jenny revint auprès d'eux lorsqu'ils eurent enfin finit leur plats .

«- Alors c'était bon ?»

«- Très ! Vous n'aviez pas mentit c'était divin!»

«- Je ne mens jamais !»

À cette réplique Gillian émit un léger rire .

«- Vous voulez un dessert ?!»

«- Volontiers !»

«- Le dessert du jour est la Apple pie ! Une tarte au pomme !»

«- Mettez en nous trois ! Ainsi que trois tasses de thés !»

«- ok c'est partit !»

La serveuse s'en alla laissant seul les trois personnes à table .

«- Vous verrez la tarte au pomme à l'anglaise est délicieuse !» Affirma Cal .

«- Autant que le décolleté de la serveuse ...» Marmonna Gillian .

«- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis Gill ?»

«- Non rien ...»

Jenny revint quelques instant plus tard avec deux assiettes de part de tarte au pommes qu'elle déposa devant Cal et Emily .

«- Et voilà bon appétit ! Je vais vous ramener votre thé , je reviens !» S'exclama la serveuse .

«- Heu excusez moi mais vous avez oublié ma part !» Rectifia la psychologue.

«- Oh ! Quel méprise ! Je suis désolée je reviens !» Répondit Jen en s'en allant .

«- Et bah le service n'est pas parfait pour tout le monde ici ...» Siffla Gillian .

Cal se retint de tout son fort intérieur pour ne pas éclater de rire mais il n'émit qu'un léger sourire en coin . Deux minutes plus tard Jenny revenait avec une part de tarte au pomme et une tasse de thé .

«- Voilà votre tarte aux pommes et voici un thé! Je vais chercher les deux autres tasses.»

La serveuse partit puis revint avec deux tasses quel déposa respectivement devant Gillian et Cal .

«- Vous m'en direz des nouvelles !»

«- Je suis sûr qu'elles sont aussi bonnes que les plats que nous avons mangé !»

Jen offrit un magnifique sourire à Cal puis s'en alla .

Tout le monde goutta la tarte et l'expert en langage corporel demanda :

«- Alors ? Vous la trouvez comment ?»

«- Excellente !» Affirma Emily .

«- Très bonne !» Confirma Gillian souriante .

«- Ah vous voyez j'avais raison !»

«- Presque aussi bonne que celle que tu avais faites la dernière fois !» Avoua la jeune femme en avalant une nouvelle bouché .

Cal sourit à son amie qui le lui renvoya puis il bu une gorgé de son thé .

Quelques minutes plus tard Jenny revenait avec un énorme sourire sur le visage .

« - Alors cette tarte ?!»

«- Super bonne !» Répondit Cal joyeusement .

«- Aah je savais que vous alliez l'adorer !»

«- Oui encore une fois vous aviez raison ! Est-ce que vous pourriez me ramener la note afin de la payer . S'il vous plaît Jen !»

«- Mais bien sur Cal !»

Le poing de Gillian se serra sous la table à l'écoute de ces paroles . La pimbêche comme l'avait surnommée Gillian , partit chercher la note puis revint pour la donner à Cal .

«- Et voilà !»

«- Merci Jenny !»

«- J'espère que je vous reverrais très prochainement ...» Déclara la serveuse d'un ton séducteur .

«- Oh mais j'en suis même certain !» Répondit-il tout sourire .

Ce qui fit rougir Jenny .

«- Ma femme à trouvé le dîner délicieux du début à la fin ! Donc c'est sûr qu'on reviendra! Hin Gillian ?!» Dit-il en tournant la tête en direction de la jeune femme assit à ses côtés .

À cette annonce le visage de la serveuse se décomposa et la psychologue manqua de s'étouffer avec le thé qu'elle était entrain de boire .

«- Et bah m'a chérie ! Prendre un repas ne te réussis pas trop !» Répliqua Cal en repensant à la fois où ils avaient pris un petit-déjeuné chez elle .

«- C'est ... C'est ... Votre femme ?!» Balbutia Jenny interdite .

«- Bah oui ! On a laisser les alliances à la maison mais on est venu en Angleterre pour fêter nos 11 ans de mariage !»

«- ... .»

«- Vous allez bien Jen ? Vous êtes toute pâle !»

«- Heu je ...»

«- Tenez je vous paye en liquide , c'est plus pratique pour moi !» Dit-il en sortant de son portefeuille des billets en Livre . «Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il faudrait qu'on rentre à l'hôtel, il commence à se faire tard! Et demain on doit retourner sur Londres !»

Cal se leva de sa chaise suivit d'Emily qui sourit comme si c'était pas possible à cause de la blague que son père avait réussit à faire duré tout le long du dîner .

L'expert en mensonge mît ses lunettes de soleil , regarda Gillian qui essayait de reprendre ses esprits puis déclara :

«- Chérie ? Tu viens ?»

Gillian fixa éberluée son ami et se leva de sa place comme un automate .

«- Bon et bien à très bientôt Jen ! Ce fut un succulent dîner ! Nous reviendrons sûrement !» Affirma Cal en tapotant amicalement l'épaule de la serveuse pour ensuite passer son bras autour de la taille de Gillian et la faire sortir de l'établissement .

Emily sortit du restaurant la première et ria en marchant laissant les deux adultes un peu en retrait .

«- Tu as joué la comédie depuis le début ?!» S'exclama Gillian d'un ton interloqué .

«- Yep !»

«- Tu voulais voir ma réaction ?!»

«- Yep !»

«- Tu t'es bien marré j'espère ?!»

«- Yep !»

Gillian leva les yeux au ciel exaspérée par le comportement de son ami et ce dernier éclata de rire .

**À suivre ...**

* * *

Perso j'imagine bien Cal faire une petite tape amical sur l'épaule de la serveuse :D

Lightman5** : **TorriGilly** : **Suspense ! Je suis sadique ! :P


	18. Chapter 18 : Face à la mer

**Note : **Chapitre Âme **PAS** sensible s'abstenir ! Chapitre Guimauve , réchauffé au micro-onde puis au feu bois , puis au soleil ... Enfin bref si c'est pas votre genre passez et attendez le chapitre suivant !

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Face à la mer (Musique : Vincent - McLean)** ( je vous entend entrain de dire pourquoi pas la musique de Calogero ! Heuu ... Nope ! C'est pas drôle lol )

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel puis montèrent à l'étage pour se rendre dans leur chambre . Emily fatiguée de leur journée était allée directement dans sa chambre en souhaitant une bonne nuit aux deux adultes .

Et s'est gênés qu'ils se retrouvèrent seul dans le couloir face à face devant leur porte .

«- J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop pour tout à l'heure ...» Déclara Cal les deux mains dans les poches en penchant sa tête sur le côté .

«- Non ... Mais peut-être que tu auras une petite vengeance de ma part !» Répondit Gillian d'un ton amusé .

Cal émit un rire puis les deux amis se regardèrent intensément .

«- Bonne nuit Gill ...» Souffla Lightman en se rapprochant du visage de Gillian . Une pulsion envahit soudainement le corps de l'homme et sa bouche se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celle de son amie . Mais la psychologue tourna brusquement sa tête et le baiser de Cal finit sur la joue de celle-ci . L'expert en langage corporel fut surpris et s'était légèrement reculé de la jeune femme .

Il tenta d'observer la moindre émotion de celle-ci pouvant expliquer son geste mais il n'arriva à rien distinguer ... Il vit simplement Gillian baissé sa tête quelques secondes avant de la relever et déclarer à son tour :

«- Bonne nuit Cal ...»

Puis la jeune femme fit volte face à son ami pour rentrer dans sa chambre à côté de la sienne . (Et là ... c'est le drame ! Ne me frappez pas tout de suite ! lol ) Blessé mais ne le montrant pas il rentra lui aussi dans sa chambre et jura pour lui même.

«- Mais quel abrutis !»

Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il avait pensé ?! Qu'il lui suffirait juste d'un baiser , pour qu'elle lui tombe dans les bras ! Bien sûr que non ! Elle n'était pas comme les autres ! Elle n'était pas comme les autres ... Se répéta t-il en s'écroulant en arrière sur son lit .

«- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ... ?»

Cal fixa perdu le plafond puis se passa une main lasse sur son visage . Il attendit une heure sans bouger que le sommeil vienne , mais rien n'y faisait trop de pensées l'envahissaient à cet instant . Il devait sortir prendre l'air , il en avait besoin ! Il prit sa veste et sortit précipitamment de l'hôtel . Il se rendit directement à la plage et sous la fraîcheur de la nuit il leva les yeux au ciel pour contempler les étoiles . Peut-être qu'il avait tout faux depuis le début , peut-être qu'elle ne ressentait pas les mêmes choses que lui ... Il n'était qu'un sombre idiot ! Il avait encore une nouvelle fois tout gâcher de leur amitié ! La seconde chance qu'elle lui avait donné et qu'il avait une nouvelle fois bousillé .

Il se dégoûtait ... c'était peut-être dans sa nature de briser chaque relation ! Il le méritait certainement et puis comme il le disait si bien elle était trop bien pour lui ... Il regarda la mer face à lui quand il étendit soudainement une voix familière légèrement éraillée l'interpeller :

«- Cal ?»

Celui-ci se retourna et vit une Gillian en pleure. Inquiet il s'était rapidement rapprocher d'elle .

«- Hey ! Honey ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!»

Celle-ci continuait silencieusement de pleurer et l'homme décida d'essuyer de sa main les larmes coulant sur son doux visage.

«- Gill ! Dis moi ce que tu as ?! S'il te plaît , tu m'inquiètes !»

«- Je suis désolée ...» Avoua Gillian d'une voix tremblante .

Ne comprenant pas pour quel raison son amie s'excusait Cal lui demanda :

«- De quoi Gill ? Je ne comprends pas .»

«- De t'avoir repoussé ! Je suis désolée ... Je ...»

«- Quoi ?! Mais ... C'est moi qui suis désolé je pensais que ... Je pensais que tu ressentais la même chose que moi ! Et comme un imbécile j'ai tenté de ... Enfin tu me comprends . Pardonne moi Gill , j'ai encore bousillé la chance que tu m'as offerte ... Je ne suis qu'un abrui...»

Cal pu jamais prononcer le dernier mot de sa phrase puisque Gillian l'en empêcha en capturant ses lèvres . D'abord très surpris Cal ne fit aucun geste . Puis voyant qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas , Gillian se recula légèrement de lui et passa ses bras autour de son coup pour ensuite encrer son regard dans le sien . ( Et le mot «Enfin» raisonna dans votre tête ! )

«- J'avais peur de nous ... De ce lien si fort que nous unissait , qui pouvait se brisé à n'importe quel instant . Alors j'essayais de le préserver en m'éloignant de toi. Je pensais que c'était notre longue amitié qui créait ce sentiment unique mais je me trompais c'était autre chose . Et ce sentiment est bien plus fort qu'une amitié ... La vérité c'est que je t'aime Cal ...»

Ce dernier choqué par les paroles de la jeune femme essaya de trouver encore une fois une quelconque trace de mensonge sur son visage . Mais il n'y vit qu'un sourire et une larme coulant le long de sa joue . Cal ne répondit rien mais embrassa la jeune femme amoureusement . Et celle-ci répondit à l'échange avec plaisir . Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes puis à bout de souffle ils se séparèrent et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre en se souriant tendrement .

«- Je t'aime aussi Gill ...» Souffla Cal en plongeant son regard dans le sien .

La psychologue passa une main sur la joue rugueuse de son compagnon et celui-ci ferma ses yeux pour apprécier le contact .

Cal s'approcha une nouvelle fois des lèvres de la femme dont il était éperdument amoureux puis les captura à nouveau .

Puis plus le baiser dura , plus les deux protagonistes voulurent toujours plus l'un de l'autre . Toujours en embrassant la jeune femme , Lightman commença à enlever les brettelles de la robe de celle-ci . Gillian ne resta pas inactif et elle aida son compagnon à enlever sa veste . Alors qu'elle allait l'aider à enlever son polo , Cal l'arrêta dans son action et déclara la voix roque :

«- Attends ...»

L'expert en langage corporel prit son blaser et l'étala sur le sable . Gillian ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était entrain de faire fronça ses sourcils .

Cal revint vers elle , lui prit la main et l'obligea à s'allonger sur sa veste . Celui-ci l'a rejoint rapidement et se positionna au-dessus de la jeune femme en posant ses avants bras de chaque côté de son corps. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes , puis Cal sembla lui poser une question silencieuse . Gillian comprit immédiatement de quoi il en retournait et l'embrassa pour toute réponse .

Et la suite ... Seule la mer et les étoiles surent ce qui s'étaient passé le reste de cette nuit là . ( Et surtout parce que c'est pas un Rating M ! J'en connais qui aimerait être à la place des étoiles ...lol )

* * *

**( Musique - Summer Paradise - Simple plan )**

Le crépuscule montra enfin le bout de son nez à l'horizon . Et la mer calme , fit clapoter les vagues jusqu'au rivage faisant réveiller un couple à moitié habillé . Une jeune femme commença à se mouvoir et ouvrit un premier œil . Elle sourit à la simple vue d'un visage d'homme penché au dessus d'elle .

«-Hey ...» Souffla t-elle .

«- Hey ...» Répéta l'homme en souriant . «Bien dormis ?» Demanda t-il en déplaçant une mèche de cheveux de la jeune femme .

«- Très bien et toi ?»

«- Je crois que cela fais très longtemps que je n'avais pas dormis comme cela .»

«- Tant mieux ...»

«- Alors ?»

«- Alors quoi ?» Répondit la psychologue en passant une main dans les cheveux de Cal .

«- Je ne t'avais pas mentis concernant la réputation des anglais !»

«- Sur quoi ?» Répliqua Gillian un peu embrumé .

«- Sur ce que nous avons fais hier soir ! Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié toute même !» S'écria Cal faussement indigné .

«- Aaah sur ça !» Ria la jeune femme . «Oui c'est vrai que c'était pas mal ...»

«- Pas mal ?!» S'offusqua l'expert en mensonge.

«- Quoi ? Tu veux que je te dises que c'était génial , fantastique , merveilleux ?!»

«- Oui !»

«- Ah les hommes j'vous jure ... Il est quel heure ?» Demanda t-elle en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Cal le soleil qui se levait .

L'homme regarda sa montre et affirma :

«- 6 H du mat' ...»

«- Mmmh déjà ...» Soupira la jeune femme . Faut qu'on retourne à l'hôtel , Em' va pas tarder à se réveiller .»

«- Et tel que je la connais elle va se poser des questions si elle nous vois pas tout les deux dans notre lit .» Répliqua l'homme en se laissant tomber sur le côté .

Gillian se leva avec un peu de difficulté puis remit un peu d'ordre dans ses habits .

«- Aller viens .» Dit-elle en tendant une main à son compagnon que celui-ci accepta volontiers pour se relever .

«- Bon sang ...» Dit Cal en entendant son dos craqué .

«- Tu commences à te faire vieux Cal ! Je crois que les escapades nocturne c'est finit pour toi !» Se moqua t-elle .

«- C'est ça rigole !» Répondit Lightman en reprenant ses affaires et en remettant son polo .

Il mît ensuite sa veste par dessus son épaule puis agrippa la taille de la jeune femme . Celle-ci fit pareil de son côté et c'est ainsi qu'ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'hôtel .

«- N'empêche que ton sourire ne te quitte plus depuis la nuit dernière ... Donc un point pour les anglais !»

Gillian posa sa tête sur son épaule et éclata une nouvelle fois de rire . Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel puis restèrent face à face dans le couloir .

«- On se voit tout à l'heure de toute façon .» Signifia Gillian le regardant tout en souriant .

«- Yep ...»

La jeune femme s'approcha de son nouveau petit ami et l'embrassa amoureusement puis c'est à regret qu'ils se séparèrent . Avec un sourire idiot sur le visage Cal ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et fut surpris d'y voir une personne allongée dans son lit . Il s'avança jusqu'à celui-ci sans faire de bruit et sourit tendrement quand il reconnu sa fille Emily dormir paisiblement . L'expert en mensonge l'a laissa dormir puis sortit de la chambre silencieusement .Elle était aussi têtu que lui pensa t-il . Alors qu'il allait se rendre dans la chambre d'à côté il y vit Gillian dans le couloir une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage .

«- Ah Cal tu es là ! J'allais justement te voir , quand je suis rentrée dans la chambre je n'ai vu Emily nul part !»

«- Ne t'inquiète pas Gill . Em' est dans ma chambre et elle dort dans mon lit .»

«- Dans ta chambre ? Tu...Tu... Crois qu'elle a ...»

«- Compris pour nous deux ?»

Gillian hocha positivement la tête et Cal répondit amusé :

«- Je crois qu'elle l'a comprit depuis TRÈS longtemps !»

La jeune femme émit un léger rire puis Cal déclara :

«- Bon bah on a plus qu'à dormir avec le peu d'heure qui nous reste !» L'homme regarda sa montre et confirma . «C'est à dire ... 1H30 !»

«- Ça serra toujours du repos de gagner .»

«- Ouais .»

Les deux amoureux rejoignirent leur chambre puis s'écroulèrent en même temps sur le lit tout en étant habillé . Gillian se déplaça sur le matelas afin d'y poser sa tête sur le torse de Cal puis celui-ci enveloppa la jeune femme de son bras et l'embrassa dans les cheveux . Et c'est ainsi que le couple s'endormirent épuisé l'un contre l'autre . Une heure trente plus tard , des coups furent frappés contre la porte mais cela ne réveilla pas pour autant les deux experts en mensonge .

«- Debout les amoureux !» S'écria une voix derrière la porte . «Il est 8H ! On doit partir pour Londres !»

Entendant les cris derrière la porte , Cal commença à se réveiller .

«- Ta fille veut qu'on se lève ...» Souffla la jeune femme en ouvrant les yeux .

«- Et dire que lorsqu'elle était encore au lycée c'était moi qui devait la réveiller de force ...»

Gillian ria de la réplique de son compagnon , puis commença à se lever . Cal soupira puis fit de même . Chacun se prépara de son côté puis sortirent de leur chambre avec leur bagages . Lorsqu'ils descendirent les escaliers ils virent Emily tapotant sur son téléphone . Puis quand ils furent enfin en bas , l'adolescente releva la tête et déclara :

«- Et bah ! C'est pas trop tôt !»

«- Bonjour à toi aussi !» S'exclama Cal en embrassant sa fille dans les cheveux .

«- Je sais pas ce que vous avez fais hier soir et ...»

Cal allait répondre quelque chose quand sa fille le coupa rapidement :

«- ...Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Mais vous auriez pu mettre le réveil !»

«- Désolé madame Big Ben ! Je ne savais pas que le temps était une de tes plus grande préoccupation . Bon attendez moi là , je vais payer la note .»

Cal s'approcha du réceptionniste puis lui demanda la note . Ce dernier lui donna et l'expert en mensonge la paya .

«- J'espère que vous avez passé un très bon séjour chez nous Monsieur Lightman !» Déclara l'homme derrière le comptoir .

«- Effectivement ce fut un merveilleux séjour !» Répliqua Cal en regardant furtivement Gillian qui discutait avec sa fille un peu plus loin .

«- J'en suis ravis pour vous !» Répondit son interlocuteur en comprenant parfaitement la raison de son bonheur .

«- Bon et bien merci pour tout ! On reviendra surement , au revoir !»

Lightman commença à s'en aller quand le réceptionniste s'écria :

«- Au revoir Monsieur ! En espérant que la prochaine fois vous reviendrez avec votre femme!»

Le concerné sourit au message caché puis revint au près des deux femmes de sa vie .

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as dit le réceptionniste ?» Demanda Emily curieuse .

«- Que les ados devraient arrêter d'être sur leur portable !» Répliqua le paternel en prenant la main de Gillian dans la sienne ainsi que sa valise dans l'autre pour sortir de l'hôtel .

«- Tu mens il a pas dit ça !»

«- Comment tu peux le savoir ?»

«- Parce que je l'ai vu sur ton visage !»

C'est sur ces paroles que les deux adultes rirent et trouvèrent un taxi afin de les ramener sur Londres .

_** À suivre ... et le prochain chapitre sera le dernier sniff... ( il sera court )**_

* * *

_Lightman5 : TorriGilly : Oui mais c'était bien drôle lol_


	19. Chapter 19 : Tourner la page

**Lightman5 : Suite et fin ...**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Tourner la page ( Musique : Turn Page - Matt Hires )**

Durant le voyage Emily avait d'abord discuté un long moment avec Gillian se trouvant assise entre les deux Lightman . Puis l'adolescente s'était mîse à pianoter sur son téléphone le reste du trajet . La psychologue avait posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Cal et celui-ci avait passer son bras derrière elle afin de la rapprocher de lui.

«- Tu veux qu'on passe voir ta mère ?» Demanda Gillian d'un ton doux .

«- Oui je crois que je me sens prêt maintenant ...»

Gillian lui sourit et posa une main réconfortante contre son cœur .

Une heure plus tard ils arrivèrent enfin à destination et Cal déclara :

«- Excusez moi mais pouvez faire un détour au cimetière avant de nous déposer à l'aéroport , s'il vous plaît .»

«- Bien sûr Monsieur !»

Durant les quelques minutes de trajet jusqu'au cimetière Cal regarda par la fenêtre la fine pluie qui commençait à tomber sur la capital .

«- Nous sommes arrivé monsieur .»

«- Merci .»

Cal sortit du véhicule , suivit de près par sa fille et Gillian . Cette dernière avait sortit un parapluie de son sac afin de se protéger de la pluie avec l'adolescente , le temps que l'expert en mensonge puisse se recueillir au près de sa mère .

Lorsqu'il rentra dans le cimetière une grosse émotion l'envahit , il avança lentement vers une tombe de couleur grise entourée d'herbe . Il avala sa salive et une émotion de tristesse passa sur son visage en lisant le nom inscrit sur la tombe . Louise Menson ... Cal s'agenouilla près de la tombe , la pluie tombant sur lui il posa une main tremblante sur la pierre froide . Gillian et Emily enlacées sous le parapluie le regardèrent au loin .

L'homme fixa de ses yeux humides l'épitaphe de la tombe puis d'une voix légèrement brisé déclara:

«- Hey salut maman ... Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venu ... Je suis désolé ...» L'homme se racla gorge puis continua. «J'ai... J'ai pas pas mal de chose à te raconter ...»

Et c'est à ce moment là , que Cal pu enfin se dire qu'il pouvait tourner une page douloureuse de sa vie . Pour pouvoir en commencer une autre et une bien plus belle . Celle-ci allait commencer avec Gillian et sa fille qui l'aideront chaque jour à en écrire une nouvelle jusqu'au point final ...

** ~FIN~**

**Ha oui c'était court :D**

* * *

**Lightman5** : J'espère que l'histoire vous a plus ! Nous pouvons remercier Docteur House pour la voix off ! ( Très ...utile ! )

Hé bah voilà voilà ... sniff c'est finit ! on fait quoi maintenant ? ... On repart pour une autre histoire ? Ou on se regarde les 3 saisons de LTM jusqu'à l'épisode 13 : Et on fait : QUOI?! C'est ça la fin ?! Rembourser ! :D

Je suis pas contre ! Mais pour ceux qui suivent mes histoires je posterais un chapitre de ma nouvelle Fic qui se nommera** Un secret de trop **, enfin si je ne change pas le titre en cours de route :/ M'enfin il y aura du drame , romance , de l'humour ... ( ah bah oui ...) Donc pour ceux qui ça intéresse ... Suivez moi ! C'est par... là ! ou par là ?

Et pour ceux qui ont commencé **Carte sur table **qui souhaite la suivre : J'ai changé la fin donc il y aura une suite , par contre je vous demanderais d'être patient, car je vais peut-être privilégier **Un secret de trop**. Et aussi parce que j'ai pas mal de chose à faire maintenant XD


End file.
